More Than Friends
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: Naruto had always wanted to be with Ino. But he was afraid they'd be nothing more than friends. When he is convinced by Sakura to ask Ino out he is surprised to say the least. Rated M for violence and Lemons. It Starts as with Ino but changes to Anko. The pairing starts in chapter 15
1. Chapter 1

He woke up and looked around. 'Shit I have to stop drinking so much.' He looked and saw the angry stare of a pink haired woman and mentally groaned.

"Hey Sakura. How are you?"

"Damn it Naruto, Don't hey Sakura me! When are you going to grow up and move on from Temari. Shikamaru did and he lazy as fuck! So why can't you?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Sakura I can't move on from her because I already have. I like someone else but I don't exist in her eyes no matter how many times I save the village. I might be able to beat a kage level ninja like Pain or Madara but I am still not good enough for her so I drink to spend my money on something that will always be there."

"Who?"

"I am not saying who because you will laugh at me."

"God damn it Naruto I had to scrub my rug clean of vomit the least you can do is tell me who you are crushing on!"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino-pig? That's who you like?"

"Don't call her that she doesn't call you forehead anymore."

"Sorry but when did you start to like Ino-pi… I mean Ino?"

"It was a S-rank assassaination solo."

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto ran through the wooden door and slammed his rasengan into the chest of his target. The leader of a new village Mountain. The mountain ninja cried out and slumped over on to the floor a puddle of blood expanding beneath the body. Narutp ran out of the building and ran into two of the Mountain ninja and narrowly dodged a sword swipe. Another clipped his black cloth mask and cut it revealing the tip of one whisker. Naruto used the plate on his glove to block another strike before delivering a devastating knee to one guards face knocking him unconscious and then threw the other one into s wall. Naruto sprinted through the village looking for a way out. He reached the gate and sighed. 3 Mountain ninja with jounin vests approached him. He pulled out two kunai and charged. He used his surprise to his advantage and slashed one mountain ninja across their throat and quickly moved to the next jounin. The other two drew their blades faster than Naruto had anticipated and one stabbed him through the stomach. Naruto felt the blade enter and exit and then the numbness surrounding the wound. 'Chakra poision. I have to get out of here right now.' Naruto threw his kunai and as soon as it imbedded in a tree he substituted him self with it and ran. He used the last of his chakra to travel the 20 miles to the fire border. He collapsed and began to black out as he saw a platinum blond approach him. He looked her in the eye._

"_Chakra poision. Tsunade knows counter." He blacked out. _

_Naruto saw red through his eyes lids and tried to roll over. He felt something resist and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw he was in a chest and arm cast. He used his good arm to begin to pull out tubes and noticed his kunai holster, vest, mask, mission scroll were all missing. He looked around the room and spotted someone with their back turned. He finished pullig out the tubes and then pounced on the person. The person gave a shout as she narrowly dodged the blond projectile. _

"_Naruto what the hell are you doing out of the bed?" _

"_Ino? What are you doing here?"_

"_I am the doctor over seeing your treatment since Tsunade-sama is on her honeymoon with Jiraiya." _

"_So I am back in the leaf? I need to report to Kakashi." _

_The solver haired man stepped from the shadows. "Did you complete the mission?"_

"_Yes The Mountain village leader is dead. I have this to prove it. Naruto pulled out a card with a drop of blood on it." _

"_Good your week of furlough begins when you are out of the hospital. Good day Naruto" He turned towards Ino and offered a bow. "Ms. Yamanaka."_

_Both blonds responded together. "Good day Hokage-sama." As Kakashi left Ino turned back to Naruto._

"_What the hell are you doing out of bed. You have a massive sword slash and a broken wrist and fractured arm!" _

_Naruto didn't know how to repsond so he smiled and placed a hand on his neck. "Fast healing?" _

"_Gety back into your bed baka." Naruto knew better than to disobey a medical officer. Sakura and Tsunade more than beat that lessen to it. _

"_Yes Ino-chan,." He climbed into the bed and reinsterted the tubes into their old holes and laid back down. Before he knew it he was back asleep._

_(End Flashback)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto have you ever talked to her about it?" She knew for a fact that Ino was interested but was sworn to secrecy by Ino. "Maybe she likes you back?"

"Sakura, Ino is one of the most beautiful girls in the village. She has money, intelligence and a boyfriend!"

Sakura had forgotten that Naruto was out of the village for 2 months on the mission. "Naruto, her and Sai broke up. He decided that she was to high matinence for him and left her. She has been single since."

Sakura knew exactly why she was single. She wanted Naruto and wanted him bad. She only dated Sai to gain Naruto's attention and maybe be deployed on missions with team 7 since Sakura had taken up full time duties at the hospital. She forgotten that Sai Sasuke and Naruto had become famous just like her, Choiji and Shikamaru's dads had. Naruto Sasuke and Sai made the SaiSasuNar team. The three were always deployed on missions together and when they weren't they were on solo missions.

"Naruto did you tell Sasuke and Sai that you like her?"

"Yes before she started to date Sai. That why he took forever to answer her. I told him was fine though. I mean its not like she is attracted to me."

'If only you knew.' Sakura thought to herself. Naruto sat up and pulled his headband down over the scarred eye he had from brining Sasuke back from Orochimaru and then pulled up his mask. Naruto had taken a lot from their former sensei Kakashi. In fact Naruto was in the process of receiving a transplanted Sharingan and was to receive training from Sasuke as Sai already had.

"Naruto, You should ask Ino out."

"Why to be rejected? Sakura even if she did say yes I am gone for months at a time sometimes even years without contact with the village.

"Naruto Sasuke and Sai would become Jounin senseis with you if you applied."

"There is no need. I have no reason to stay here the villagers still hate the fox. So they still hate me."

"Well actually November 10 is a holiday now you know. If you wouldn't have taken this mission you could have stayed and celebrated Kohona Day and then the new holiday, Hero's Day. Naruto the village loves you."

"No the village loves that Pain is dead. Me being the one who killed him makes them respect me not like me. Sakura they fear me."

"None of the shinobi or hospital staff do. And the civilians fear all the shinobi so it doesn't matter. Now go and ask Ino out or next time I'll leave you on the sidewalk drunk."

"Fine. And Sakura?" The pink haired girl looked up and blushed as Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks for everything and Sasuke and Sai miss you we all do." With that Naruto opened the door and walked out of her apartment. He started to walk to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku. He let his mind wander the possibilities of Ino saying yes to a date when he collided with someone.

"Hey Dick head watch it!"

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there."

"Naruto? Is that you?" He looked and saw it was Ino.

"Yeah, sorry Ino-chan I was just thinking."

"Oh its fine but holy shit you look like a blond Kakashi!"

"It is the SaiSasNar gear. We were all taught extensively about secrecy and decided to take a page from the Kakashi book." Naruto then pulled up his headband and pulled down his mask. "Anyway could I make it up to you with some dinner? It won't be Ramen because I know how you hate it."

Inside Ino was cheering. He just asked her out on a date. Of course she had to play it cool.

"You mean like a date?"

Naruto smiled and forced down his blush. His eyes closed and his hand immediately went to his neck. "It doen't have to be if you don't want it to but I was kind of hoping it could be."

It was Ino's turn to fight the blush and in the end she won just barely. "Well then where are we going for this date?"

"I was thinking Silver Swan."

"Naruto that's an extremely expensive resturant we don't have to go there." Naruto's only reply was to frasp her hand and teleport to outside of the resturant. She looked at it wide eyes then looked back at Naruto and for the first time realized he had a scar over his eye. "Naruto how did you get that scar?"

"This old thing?" He asked pointing to his face. "I got this one on my first S-rank. I had to go rescue some princess from an evil lord who was holding her ransom trying to force her father to surrender. Of course it turned into an assassination mission. Sai Sasuke and I had to destroy a fort and I took a sword slash across the face to protect Sai's back." She looked on in concern.

"Naruto, why don't you three apply to be jounin senseis?"

"None of us have family here and we want to protect our friends that we consider like family. Ino on one mission there was a Ataksuki that promised he would kill all of my precious people. You Sai, Sasuke, Sakura Kiba Shikamaru, Neji,Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankura, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya, even Konhamaru and Inari. Every single person I know he vowed to kill. I can't let that happen."

Ino looked at the blond male. "Naruto, everyone of us fear what might happen to you, Sasuke, and Sai. I fear for my ex-boyfriends and you Naruto. Sasuke and Sai might have not been right for me but they are still some of my best friends and so are you Naruto." Naruto just looked at her and smiled.

"Ino nothing will ever happen to us. Let go get some dinner okay?"

"Yes." The two blondes walked into the resturant. Naruto then pulled his Kakashi style mask back up but left his eyes exposed.

"A table for two please."

"Certainly Uzumaki-san. Akmichi-san sends his best regards to you sir."

"Thank you." They followed him to a table with a perfect view of the Hokage Monument. Naruto went over to Ino's chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down and he pushed it in for her.

"Thanks Naruto, I never realized you were such a gentlemen."

He just smiled. He removed his cloth mask and unzipped his vest to reveal a black ANBU shirt. "Naruto, what does your ANBU mask look like?" She watched as he pulled it out of a scroll.

"it's a fox since Kyuubi is the reason I am who I am today. Its not his fault Uchiha Madara took control of him to destroy Konoha. The Fox's used to have a summoning contract with Kohona but now it has been lost." He looked over his menu and waited for the waiter to arrive. "Good evening Uzumaki-san, Yamanaka-san. And might I add that you look ravishing tonight ms. Yamanaka?"

"Thank you."

"What might I get for you tonight?" Naruto ordered first Ino went second. They both ordered the same thing.

"So 2 boiled Salmon and 2 glasses of wine?"

"Yes thank you." The waiter walked back towards the kitchen and another waiter came with two glasses and asked naruto which wine he would like.

"I'll have a bottle of your most expensive."

"Very good sir." The waiter then poured two glasses and left the bottle in a bucket of ice. Ino looked at Naruto and he smiled.

"Is there something wrong Ino-chan?"

"Naruto I never realized that you were rich."

"I have nothing I really spend my money on except Ramen and Booze. Mostly Booze though." Ino frowned.

"Naruto I know that Temari hurt you but you can't drown the pain with alcohol.

"I know, it wasn't due to the beak up with Temari though. I mean it really hurt that she broke up with me for some enemy of the leaf but it was expected. I wasn't around to spend time with her. I just wish that she didn't have to pick Dedariea. Sure he left the Ataksuki but he still tried to kill Gaara and me. I don't even know why Gaara let him join Suna."

"Naruto, Dedariea was allowed because he pledged loyalty through the bloodline ceremony. Temari vouched for him and now he is her husband. The ceremony was last month while you Sai and Sasuke were out on the mission. Gaara however hasn't allowed him to join Suna. He has Baki watching him 24/7." Naruto soghed and downed his glass.

"I want some hard stuff I will be right back. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah I will take three fingers of whiskey."

"Okay." As he left she sighed. When he was out of earshot she just started to think outloud.

"Naruto do you even find me attractive? Or is Temari all you think about?"

"Well actually Ino-chan, I find you very attractive and no, you are all I think about. I drank so much because you were with Sai and Sasuke but never me. "

"Naruto… I only dated Sai to get to you and I realized I wanted you when I was dating Sasuke. Now that he is with Sakura I fell I can be with you."

"Ino, there are a lot of people who want to hurt me through my friends and family. If they found out I had a significant other they would hurt you to get to me. Ino I like you a lot I really do but I can't be with you. I would blame myself if anything happened to you and I don't know if I could live with myself if anything did happen to you."

"Naruto, please just give me a chance I am a ninja to I was in the Fourth Shinobi War I am a Jounin sensei! I faced one of the 7 swordsmen and beat him! Please Naruto? Just give me a chance." She felt tears roll down her cheeks as the blond broke her heart with his words. She got up and walked out a defeated soul. Sakura watched as her friend walked out and was about to walk over and yell at Naruto when she saw him disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a swirl of leaves and Naruto appeared right in front of Ino. He had tears on his eyes and they only complemented the blue of his eyes. He lifted Ino's chin and kissed her gently and was surprised to feel her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him harder. He broke the contacts and put his forehead to hers.

"Ino-chan, I was wrong I can date you and I will live with myself because I will never let anything happen to you. No matter what." He kissed her again. She smiled as kissed him back with all the passion and emotion she had. He returned the kiss with just as much vigor and the two broke apart gasping for breath.

"Ino-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course not baka!" She smiled at the deep blush on his face. He pouted and turned to walk away when she caught his arm. He turned back around to have her mash her lips on his. She broke away and smiled.

"Naruto-kun I want you as my man. I am your girlfriend if you promise me this."

"What is it?"

"You have to spend time with me."

"Ino, you know every S-rank I do gives me a week off. Unfortunatly tomorrow I go out for one. This is a quick one I promise. Sai and Sasuke will understand if I want to get it done fast. Sasuke has Sakura and Sai has his sketching. Although Tommorow Kiba is finally being excepted onto our team. We will be the NaruKibSaiSASLee. We will be the first notorious Anbu squadron." He kissed her on the lips gently and broke contact.

"Ino how about I walk you home?"

"Yes I had to move back in with my parents to help with the shop since Mom is on the council and Dad still takes missions with the teams." Naruto gulped at the mention of her father but didn't let his fear show. He laced his fingers with hers and held her hand as they walked to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Ino, how is your team?"

"They're fine though I am sure they would love to meet the man that we celebrate Hero's day for."

"That's a real thing I though Sakura started that up."

"Naruto its been two months since you killed Pain and you don't even celebrate the day that's dedicated to you?"

"No the Fox Hunts over shadow it. She pulled him close and kissed him.

"You know that the shinobi and civilians gathered them up and they were exiled by order of the civilian council?"

"Really?"

"Yeah Mom lead the movement. It was her first act as a council person and they all agreeded. The hunters were exiled to Mist where Yagura uses them to train their hunter ninja in tracking with out Chakra signatures." They continued to talk and they arrived at Ino's house. He kissed her good night and she went inside. He turned to walk away and felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you? Dating my daughter I see."

"He-hello Inoichi-san. Yes I am dating Ino-chan and I am good because of it. I don't even feel like drinking anymore."

"That's good because Ino hates drunks. A little advice from me to you. She likes flowers especially the silver Rose from Mist and the Orange flower from The Land of the Snow And of course Desert Lilies." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you sir. There isn't a problem with me dating your daughter correct? You know that I have the fox under control?"

"Its fine son, I know you would never hurt her. And besides its never the dating just the break ups you need to worry about." He patted Naruto's back before he left and walked back into the house.

**The Next Day**

**Naruto walked to the gates to see Ino and Sakura as well as Hinata and Tenten standing there. He joined the**

**Group and noticed that Sai was talking to a girl the he saw who it was. He ran over and hugged her. "Fu-chan it is so good to see you!" She turned and hugged him back. **

"**You to Naruto. Everyone says hi and Killer B said to tell you to come and see the village. We really set up house. Who knew a Jinchuuriki lead village would work so well. If only you Yagura and Gaara came with us."**

"**You know the three of us had to come back Yagura is Misokage, Gaara is Kazekage and I am the heir to become Hokage." **

"**Yeah and because of that Killer B is the wavekage!" **

"**He is fine don't over react! Anyway it was good seeing you and Sai, she is definetly a good choice for you, You guys are great together. Show her your sketches she loves art. I have to go find Ino-chan and say goodbye." **

**Naruto approached Ino and hugged her around the waist from behind and noticed how good it felt for his member to be between her cheeks. She turned and placed a kiss on him. **

"**Ino-chan I am going to miss you."**

"**I will miss you to Naruto. Stay safe and hurry home!" She kissed his again and slipped her tongue between his lips and wrestled with his before she broke contact. **

"**Get going so we can finish this!" He nodded and him and the rest of the team gave their respective girls one last kiss. Kiba hugged Hinata while Lee gave Tenten a speech about youthfulness and then the team jumped. Hinata watched Kiba go as Tenten held the scroll Lee gave her before leaving. Everyone was thinking about their goodbye kiss. And they were worring if it would be the last they'd experience. **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat around the fire with the rest of the team. "Hey guys Ino wants me to become a jounin sensei and I don't doubt that most of the rookie 9 agrees with her. We almost didn't make it out of Sound last time."

"Yeah Sakura wants me to get out to." Sasuke said with a emotionless face.

"Fu wants me to get out to but I don't know. If we don't take the dangerous missions like this it will be left to younger less experienced ninja. I feel that we should stay on."

"I agree Sai but Ino is afraid that one mission I won't come back. I don't blame her I still think of how I first saw her after my academy days and the training trip with Jiraiya."

Lee and Kiba spoke up. "Well ever since the end of Neji's career Tenten and Hinata have been trying to get us to leave as well but us 5 are the strongest team and individuals on the field now. Shikamaru has a team, Ino has a team, Sakura is the head healer at the hospital, Choiji is a diplomat to Wave. We are the Shock and Awe team for Leaf."

"He has a point." Naruto said and then Sasuke spoke up. "Why are we having this discussion we need to complete the mission. I don't know about you guys but I hate sleeping alone." He laughed.

Kiba laughing as well replied. "Well Akamaru knows a few bitches around here you could sleep with." This made everyone laugh as Sasuke started rolling on the floor.

"Kiba I knew you loved dogs but that much?" Sasuke managed to say from the ground everyone laughed even harder.

"Sometimes its just the way they look at you ya know?" To prove his poin the pretended to move in on Akamaru and then stopped as he began to laugh.

Naruto decided to take it one step up. He used his Sexy no Jutsu with a few changes. When the smoke cleared there stood a female with 8 nipples and covered in short brown hair with floppy ears. It looked at Sasuke and bared its teeth in a smile.

"Do I turn you on Kiba-san?" Kiba laughed even harder and Sai began to draw furiously. He finished a picture of Naruto in his 'Bitch' form and laughed. He added it to his collection and saighed.

"We should probably go to bed, we have to move out in the morning." Naruto reminded everyone. Everyone stopped laughing immediately and he laid down on his sleeping bag. He fell into a light sleep that only happened when he was on mission.

_Naruto's dream_

_Naruto walked around Kohona with flowers and a box of chocolate. He walked towards The Yamanaka Flower Shop. As he approached he stopped something wasn't right. He knocked on the door and received no answer. He saw the lights on so he let himself in. As he approached the back he heard a maniacal laugh. _

"_You will never save her now. She is dead because of you. Have fun Demon." Naruto dropped the flowers and chocolates running to Ino's room. When he opened the door he saw her on her bed. She wore an evil grin as she looked at him. In the same voice as before she laughed. "Stupid Demon, How could I ever like you? You are deadlast and probably laugh your enemies to death with your stupid dream. You will be Hokage? No I will not believe it. I will believe that you will die alone and a nobody like you should demon." She then stood up and stabbed him in the stomach. She laughed as he looked in her eyes. _

"_Why Ino, Why?" _

"_Because I hate you Abomination. You deserve death." She walked out of the room and Naruto fell face forward into the rug blood spilling everywhere._

_As his face hit the floor he sat straight up in his bag throwing off the light layer of leaves. He looked around to see he was still in the campsite and the team was spread out around him. He looked over and saw Kiba sitting up as well. He got up and walked over to Kiba. _

"_Sup Kiba? Can't sleep either?" _

"_No bad dream. You?"_

"_Same." Niether men offered what there dream was but both figured it was to do with the girls. Naruto broke the silence. "Kiba, is it wrong to date someone when you know you are putting them in danger?"_

"_Not really because danger is part of life of Shinobi and everyone who is involved with a Shinobi knows that. Ino knows what your relationship means but she doesn't care. Naruto she really likes you."_

"_I just feel like that she is in danger because of me and I can't protect her from it." _

"_Don't worry about it. You killed Pain and Madara you can handle the problem." _

"_Thanks Kiba. Lets wake the team the sun is about to come up." As if to prove Naruto's point the horizon began to lighten. Kiba nodded and the two went around pulling down sleeping bags and pouring water over heads. Mainly Lee's since he wouldn't shut up about how unyouthful they were being. Sasuke looked at Lee and glared._

"_Lee I already am mad because Sakura is at the leaf while I am. Please don't go on about youthfulness because right now none of us are we are all grumpy and miss our girlfriends back home."_

"_I understand Sasuke let us complete this mission."_

_Kiba spoke up. "What even is our mission?" _

"_We have to destroy s bandit camp because they have information on the remaining Ataksuki. Then we bring it back get our week then no doubt we get sent out to kill them."_

"_Wonderful also I was thinking why not become Anbu instuctors. We stay in leaf but still get deployed on high risk missions?" Naruto nodded._

" _I agree with this." The entire group agreed and it was settled they would apply at the report to Tsunade. The group took of and arrived at the camp in a matter of minutes. _

_They laughed because the ninja in camp were aasleep due to their arrogance. They were dead but they didn't realize it. Naruto formed the seal for his invisible jutsu and walked into the camp he quickly went into the biggest tent and saw a man in an Ataksuki cloak and he attacked. He charged a rasengan and thrust forward. The red clouded ninja dodged the delivered a hard blow to Naruto's stomach Naruto grunted then drew a wind enhance kunai and funnel the wind chakra into a blade. He then charged the Atasuki and slashed across the man's chest. He fell and transformed back into a normal Shinobi. 'Damn clone style.' He grabbed all the documents and ran back into camp. He looked at the group and nodded they took off back to the leaf. They traveled and arrived at Kohona late at night and collapsed in Tsunade's office. They gave there report from their hospital beds and Naruto also added they all wished to be Anbu instructors which Tsunade accepted happily know the group would train more to be the best like them. _

_Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Fu and Sakura all burst through the door to find their men fast asleep on their beds and they all sighed. Naruto began to stir at the sound and opened his eyes. _

"_Ino-chan!" HE shouted waking up everyone else in the room. Ino ran forward and kissed him lightly. "Great news Ino-chan the team has been accepted to be the Anbu Instructors! Now we only take super high rank missions!" She smiled as she slapped him._

"_Naruto I don't want you taking any missions like that I would miss you to much! Not to mention the danger." _

"_Ino I have Kyuubi!" _

"_Fine, come by my house when you check out okay? I have a surprise for you." _

_He smiled and kissed her lightly before she walked out. _

"_Hai Ino-chan." He turned and began to look for Sakura. When he found her he smiled. _

"_Sakura can I leave yet? I have some very important things to take care of." _

"_I guess Naruto, but just remember I live in the apartment next door to Ino so don't keep her screaming all night." _

_The blond blushed as Sakura laughed at him. "Naruto I was kidding. Sasuke is coming over tonight so we will see whose louder ne?" _

"_Yeah I will beat you though. Me and Ino are the best if you know what I mean." It was Sakura's turn to blush as Naruto winked before disappearing from view leaving a swirl of leaves._


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto arrived at his apartment and he began to change back into his Kakashish look and sighed at the scar on his face. "I hope this thing goes away soon. It is really starting to annoy me." And he realized there was a red glow coming from it and it disappeared. "Thanks Kyuubi."

"**No problem kit. I need to talk to you about something."**

"Okay what is it?"

"**You know how a demon and human can combine there essence and they then both return to the demon realm after death?" **

"Yeah what about it?"

"**Well the process gives the human a bloodline called the Demon eye. It rivals the sharingan and passed down from generation to generation. So kit do you want to receive this bloodline?" **

"**I don't know. I need time to think about it." And Kyuubi returned to his silence. Naruto finished changing and decided he would stop wearing the Kakashi mask and return to just a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and his summoning tattoo. He switched into Black Anbu combat pants and pulled on combat boots. He replaced the cloth on his headband to clack and tied it to have two tails. He walked into his apartment and grabbed some flowers. He still had desert lillies and silver roses he bought on mission for Ino. He grabbed a box of chocolate and headed over to her house. He realized he never zipped up his jacket. He zipped it up and knocked on Ino's door. Inoichi opened the door and smiled. "Hello Naruto, you are looking for Ino I assume?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**She is in back with your surprise." **

"**Thank you sir." He bowed and walked into the back yard. He turned to latch the gate and flamed into it as he was tackeld. Ino pulled him up and smiled.**

"**Sorry Naruto-kun are you okay?"**

"**Why wouldn't I be Ino-hime? I can take a love tap from you." He smiled and began laughing then Ino realized his scar was gone. **

"**Naruto were is the scar over your eye?" **

"**Kyuubi healed it. Anyway these are for you." She smiled as she looked at the flowers two of her three favorites. She smiled as she closed her eyes as she smelled them. "Oh I forgot this one." Her eyes shot open as he held in his hand the orange flower of the land of snow named Hana no Naruto. **

"**How did you get this? They don't export them, they are to fragile."**

"**Ino, a magician never reveals his trick." She put on her sad face and curled her lower lips. **

"**Pwease Naruto?"**

"**Damnit Ino why do you have to use that. Its unfair, princesses should play fair."**

"**And magicians should tell their girlfriend the answer to her question."**

"**Well I used one of my better ideas and ran there yesterday and used about all of my chakra in the process." **

**She pulled him into a kiss. "Naruto, you are the best boyfriend anyone could have. You do so much for me. Here is your surprise, well the first part." She put down her flowers and removed a box from behind her. He opened it to reveal an elegant katana with a black blade and a red fox on the handle. He slide from his sheath. "Ino I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." He replaced the blade in the box and grabbed Ino and lifter her off the ground spinning her around. He kissed her quickly and passionately and she broke contact. **

"**Naruto lets go do the second part okay?" He looked at her in confusion. **

**She grasped his hand and lead him into her house. When they entered the room was dark and he was immideatly on guard. When the light snapped on however it revealed everyone Naruto knew. Even Sarutobi was there and Naruto smiled. **

"**Happy Birthday Naruto!" Everyone cried together. Naruto felt his smile grow bigger. He smiled and hugged Ino closer. He whispered into her ear and she smiled. "Ino-hime, I will definetly make it up to you one day." **

"**I know you will Naruto but lets enjoy your birthday for now okay?" He pulled her into a light kiss before going to mingle with the crowd. Everyone was giving him gifts and he would open them up right away. Tenten gave him a new set of Kunai and Lee gave him Shuriken to match. Sakura and Sasuke gave him matching jutsu scrolls. Jiraiya and Tsunade gave him a set healing jutsu scrolls. Kiba and Hinata gave him a new Kunai holster. Kakashi and all the sensei's had poolled their money to give Naruto new training gear for being an Anbu instructor. Gaara and Temari and Kankuro gave Naruto a giant set of weapons for wind affinity. Inoichi and Moegi gave Naruto a sword belt. And Neji gave him a new lighter and Shikamaru and Choiji got him 20 pack of cigarettes. Ino raised her eyebrows at this. **

"**I didn't know you smoke." **

"**I started after the Pain attack. I know its unhealthy but it helps relive the pain." **

"**She smiled. "Well I will deal with it then Naruto." **

**Everyone raised a glass to Naruto's health and Naruto and Kiba started to play beer pong. Ino helped Naruto while Hinata helped Kiba. In the end of the night everyone except Tsunade was a little tipsy. Tsunade was passed out on the floor and Shizune and Anko arrived. They both hugged him.**

"**Hey sorry about being late to our little brother's party. Iruka couldn't decide what to wear." Shizune laughed. Anko gave a similar reponse. **

"**Yeah niether could Killer B." Shizune smiled. **

"**No I bet it was you and B could decide if you wanted to get dressed or stay in bed." Anko turned to her. **

"**Really and how did Iruka feel about ending sex to come to a party?" Iruka and Killer B entered just at the end of Anko's question and blushed. **

"**B why do our women have to talk about sex so loud at Naruto's party?"**

"**Because we the men that make em bend yo!" **

**Naruto smirked adnd sighed. "Yo B you can't rhyme so don't waste your time. I got the ability to rap in stability." **

**Everyone stopped and sighed. Ino hugged him. "Naruto please stop its quite embarrassing. You are 25 years old but act like your still 12.' He kissed her and smiled. **

"**Pretty sure I wouldn't have done that if I was 12." She slapped him lightly. **

"**Whats that suppose to mean?"**

"**Nothing." He made his way over to B and Iruka and the arguing pair of women. "Hey guys!" **

"**Hey Naruto." Iruka handed him a box and he opened it. Inside was scroll on the The Fox clan's history. **

**Killer B handed him a box as well. His contained a scroll on lightning energy and two lighting Kunai that could grow in size with chakra. **

"**Thanks guys." He smiled as Anko, Shizune and Ino all hugged him. Anko and Shizune kissed his cheeks while Ino kissed his lips.**

**After a long night everyone went home leaving Naruto and the Yamanakas. He bowed to Inoichi and Moegi.**

"**Thank you for tonight Inoichi-san and Moegi-chan." He turned to Ino and pulled her close. **

"**Thank you Ino-hime. For everything you do." He kissed her before he walked out the front door and headed home. **

**He walked in the door and stepped into his shower. He got out after 5 minutes and laid down. He heard a knocking on his door and opened it to find Lee Kiba Sasuke and Sai all there. "Sai when did you get back from your mission?" **

"**Just Now but we are being redeployed immediately. There is an Ataksuki base that has been discovered." **

"**I need to go say good bye to Ino meet at the gate in 5." He quickly returned into his Normal Anbu Kakashi stlye Garb and strapped on his Katana. He ran to the Yamanaka house and knocked. Ino opened it to see Naruto in his mission gear. **

"**Ino, I have an emergency mission. I don't know when I get back or if I will come back. I just wanted to say I love you before I go okay?" She heard his three words and threw herself into his arms. **

"**I love you too Naruto-kun." She kissed him hard and pulled back. He set her down and kissed her once more before pulling up his mask again. **

"**Goodbye Ino-hime. I will see you soon." **


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Sasuke double timed it to the Anbu's location who discovered the base. They meet up with Neji, Shikamaru, Choiji, Kakashi and Gai. They looked at Sai who in turn looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"Who's in command?" Kakashi looked around the group.

"Either you or Shikamaru." Kakashi said after taking the group into consideration.

"You take this one Naruto." Shikamru said from under his tree. Naruto saghed again. Okay Sasuke Sai you are team 1. Kiba, You and I are team 2. Gai you and Kakashi are team 3. Nejie you and Lee are team 4. Shika you and Choiji are team 5. Team you go in the hole. Team 4 you watch the for reinforcements. Kiba you and I are going to scout the surrounding area for more hideouts or any members. Okay lets move out people. The three interior teams ran into the cave while Kiba and Naruto took off to scout the area.

Ino sat at her house. She was missing Naruto bad. She was going to spend all day with him tomorrow but now he is out fighting an unknown enemy probably in extreme danger and she started to worry. 'What if he doesn't come back? What if none of them do? What if he finds a new girl and leaves me?' Suddenly her Innerself took over. _'Damn it Ino he wouldn't leave us. He just said he loved us before he left. He is probably out fighting right now thinking about us!" She smiled. Inner Ino was right. She went to lay down in bed but couldn't get comfortable. 'Well heres to a sleepless night.' Ino growled. She really just wished he didn't have to go._

_Naruto and Kiba cursed. Up ahead stood two of the strongest of the new ataksuki. Instead of trying to revive the 10 tails, the new Ataksuki wanted to unlock the Sharingan and imprision the whole world. Naruto dropped from the tree as Kiba did as well. "Hey Kiba at least these fuckers don't travel in pairs." _

"_Yeah buddy. I hated the old Ataksuki's they let Dedariea get in. He probably kissed all the boys!" Of course how could they have known that this was indeed the Dedariea from the old Ataksuki. After Madara died he and Kisame as well as Itiachi abandoned the old order and started a new order. Dedaiea whiped to face the two. _

"_Oh how nice to see you Uzumaki and Izunuka. Just for your information the new Ataksukis travel in threes." Just then Itachi and Kisame dropped from the trees. Naruto instantly pulled out his Katana and funneled wind chakra into it while Kiba drew two scitmars and Akamaru ran in from the brush. Naruto and Kiba charged at Kisame knowing he possed very little chakra instead relying on his sword to fight. Itachi however was aware of the weakness two and began to weave a genjutsu. He trapped Kiba and Naruto. _

_Naruto and Kiba crashed through the trees and came upon a clearing. There clones sat in the field and did nothing while Dedariea and Kisame prepared to off them. Naruto smiled as he prepared to take out Itachi. He launched two shuriken then attached chakra strings to them then substituted himself with them and slashed Itachi across the face cutting both eyes. Blood spurted as Itachi cried out holding his now empty eye sockets. Kiba then used fang over fang and destroyed Kisame's sword but sadly not Kisame. Kisame then drew another sword and prepared to fight. Kiba drew his twin Scimitars and charged. He slashed arcoss Kisame to have both swords blocked. Akamru used the disatraction to clamp onto the man's throat and Kiba slashed his chest. Kisame gushed blood but didn't go down. He instead impaled Kiba through the chest only to have him disappear in smoke. Then he heard a sound similar to a drill before he felt something shoot through his chest. He looked down and watced as the human dog pair drilled through his back and out his chest. Kisame screamed before collapsing dead. _

_Naruto dodged the clay bird as it exploded. "So Dedariea still crushing on Temari?"_

"_No." _

"_So you finally admit you want Itachi's D?"_

"_SHUT UP!" In his rage he sent bird after bird after bird at Naruto. Naruto sent them all back using Gale Palm and they exploded in Dedariea's face. The one eyed blond flew back and crashed into a tree and watched as Kisame was killed. Kiba then through 5 kunai at Dedariea and three connected with on arm the fourth severed the cord in his wrist and the fifth missed. Dedariea was now one handed against The Jichuuriki. Sure he had faced others but never a 9 tails. The nine tails. He used up the last of his clay and created a bird. He grabbed Itachi and jumped on. Just before take off though Naruto slapped an exploding seal on the bird and as it got higher Dedariea laughed. _

"_Looks like you lose again Demon." Naruto made the seal and the entire bird blew up launching both Itachi and Dedariea into the air. Dedariea landed first and snapped his neck on impact, Itachi however landed on his feet before collapsing. "Kiba, go get Sasuke and take his place on his team." Kiba nodded and ran off to find Sasuke._

_Sasuke and Sai were currently exiting the cave with a pile of Intel when Kiba arrived. _

"_Sasuke Naruto asked for you we found Itachi and we have removed his Sharingans." Sasuke nodded then ran off to Naruto tracking his Chakra. Kiba turned to Sai. _

"_Any more Documents in there?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Lets go then." The two returned back into the cave. _

_Neji and Lee found nothing except the map of the Ataksuki hide out and potential recruits. They exited the cave and sat at the entrance when Gai and Kakashi Shikamaru and Choiji exited as well. _

"_You guys find anything?" _

"_Just a map and recruit binder." How about you Shika?"_

"_No just a member we interrogated then dispatched. He was low Jounin level though. I think they aren't respected like they used to be." _

_Sasuke ran into the clearing to see Naruto waiting next to a prone Itachi. _

"_Sasuke kill him if you want." Sasuke nodded and Naruto left the clearing. Itachi stared at nothing but spoke to his brother._

"_Sasuke, do you love the leaf as I do?" _

"_You don't love the leaf!"_

"_Sasuke the Uchiha clan was going to rebel and overthrow the Hokage. I was order, it was a black op mission. Ask Sarutobi yourself." _

"_I will. CHIDORI!" He smashed the ball of chakra into his brother's chest and watched as blood shot erupted from the body. "That's over, good." _


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto approached the cave when he heard the chidori's signature dying bird sound. He met Shikamaru and nodded.

"Situation report?"

"We have cleared the cave of intelligence and rigged it to blow." Naruto nodded again and Shikamaru made the handsign igniting the explosive seals. Sasuke rejoined the group and Naruto produced several clones to carry the intel.

"Okay guys lets go home. I got a date tonight."

Ino was sitting at home. There was a knock on the window followed by a screech. She turned and saw a hawk. She took the message from its back.

_Class C rank _

_Team 10 Yamanka Ino and team. _

_Land of the Wave's builder Tanzuna requestes a team of Leaf ninja to assist in the celebration of Bridge Day. Report to the gate within the hour and receive your full breifing._

Ino sighed. "Of course. Naruto is away on a mission and now my team receives one the day before he gets back. What the fuck." She packed her bag quicky before changing into her ninja gear. She pulled her black jounin shirt on and zipped up her vest as she pulled up her pants and taped the cuff down around her ankle. She filled her kunai holster and grabbed her headband. Finally she pulled out her picture of her parents. She gave herself a quick once over before she exited her apartment and locked the door. She then ran through the hand seals for her teleportation jutsu and arrived at the gate to greet her team.

"Sensei, isn't Naruto coming back today?"

"Yes so we are going to do this mission quickly so I can be home to see him before he gets called back." Shizune then appeared and gave the breifing. "Okay, Tanzuna had requested that Naruto return to the wave for this mission but he is currently deployed. So you ladies are to be deployed in his stead. There are the possiblites of missing nins. Don't engage them." She then called Yamato over. "Yamato-san you will escort them and dispatch any ninja you feel the team cannot handle. Ino is in command follow her orders."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune nodded and then returned to the Hokage's Tower. "Hello ladies I am Yamato. I will be helping in this mission. I served in the third and fourth Shinobi war. So lets get going since I want to see my replacement instructor." With that the team and Yamato took off toward the land of Waves.

Naruto and the team approached Kohonagakure. Naruto had only one thing on his mind. Ino. As they entered the gate Naruto nodded to the chunnins. "Hey Konohamaru, hey Moegi. Are you two staying out of trouble?"

"Of course boss. Though Moegi is having trouble resisting my charm." There was the sound of fist meeting flesh as Moegi smacked the boy in the back of the head. "Hehe I was kidding Moegi-chan."

"You better be if you now what's good for you." Naruto smiled as he and the team continued onto the Hokage Tower. As the team entered Naruto saw Kakashi and Sakura standing in the office. He then turned his attention to Tsunade. He bowed before he began his report.

"Hokage-sama. We encountered the new Ataksuki and discovered Itachi, Kisame, and Dedariea are there leaders. We have elimated Kisame. I destroyed Itachi's Sharigans And Sasuke killed him and I also destroyed Dedariea's pidgeon as he retreated fate unknown, presumed alive. We gathered these items from the base before destroying it." He then offered the boxes and turned to leave.

"Naruto, You Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura are to go to the land of Waves and celebrate the holiday. Ino and a team of Genin with Yamato are already there."

"Yes ma'am."

"For the rest of you. There is a meeting tomorrow all of you except for former team 7 are to be in attendance. Kakashi infomr your team upon return to the village." Kakashi nodded. Team 7 then exited the apartment and Naruto and Sasuke immediately removed their mask and rightened there headbands.

"Aw I kinda liked you two better as mini mes." Kakashi snckered. "Well lets go Naruto is no doubt edgy to see his girlfriend." And then they began the journey to Wave.

Ino and her team were greeted by a contingent of Wave ninja. After the bridge was completed Tazuna began construction on a village for them. Made mostly of missing ninja, suna and leaf Shinobi it was deathly loyal to both Suna and Kohona. Ino and her team bowed to the Wave's leader.

"Hello my allies of the leaf. Please rise. I have no times for formalities. My best friend was from leaf. Do you know him I believe he is a jounin now. Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes. He is a very good friend of mine. Might I ask who you are?"

"I am Zabuza of the 7 swordsmen."

"I though you were killed?"

"No it's a lond story."

_Flashback_

_Zabuza licked the kunai handle again as he ran at the criminal lord slashing his guards left and right. Suddenly there was an orange blur followed by two blue and finally a pink blur. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura stood before Zabuza. "Listen here misty. You can't take them all and Haku didn't sacrifice himself to save you for you to go and throw it all away before his body is even cold!" Naruto held back tears as he said this. Xabuza looked at him and glared. Naruto prepared for the slash sure to come when he heard the kunai drop. _

"_Your right boy. Kakashi, do you think I can get Sanctuary in leaf for a while?" _

"_\Manybe but lets mop this up first. Zabuza nodded as Kakashi used a basic healing jutsu to restore motion to his arms. Zabuza nodded and picked up his sword and cleved the criminal lord's head off. He turned back then sheathed his blade. _

"_Before we go I have to bury Haku." After Haku was buried the group returned to Kohonagakure and The Third Hokage granted Zabuza sanctuary. Later that year Tazuna announced his construction of Nami no mura. Zabuza was selected with several other former missing ninja to become Wave ninja and keep it allied with Kohona as well as Suna. Zabuza and the others arrived at the completed village and selected Zabuza as Namikage. _

_End FlashBack_

Team 7 stopped for a break at the place where on their first trip to wave they were ambushed by the two mist ninja from the puddle. Naruto walked over to where he made his vow and looked at his hand. There was still a faint scare.

"_I vow I will never freeze up again and put my team in danger!" _He smiled at the memory. 'I was so innocent and carefree back then. So eager to kill until I had to.' He sat down at by the base of a tree and nodded off. Sakura walked over and sat down next to him while Sasuke sat down opposite.

"Naruto, we have to visit Haku's grave."

"I know Sasuke. I still think about how he just sacrificed him self for Zabuza. I will never understand." Naruto stood up and started walking as the team followed suit.

Team 7 arrived at the Wave village and Naruto pulled out a cigarette. He light it and replaced his lighter back in his vest. He took a deep pull of of it and held his breath. He blew the smoke back out and sighed. He always became stressed when he visited Haku's grave. Sakura looked at him in shock while Sasuke pulled out his own cigarette and lighter. Kakashi continued to read Ichi Ichi Paradise and zone out. Naruto and Sasuke finished their cigarettes and walked to the gate. At the gate they were greeted by Zabuza and his version of the 7 swordsmen. Naruto was offered a spot several times after training under Zabuza but denied.

"Namikage-sama." Team 7 bowed.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi rise my friends. If it weren't for you I would be dead from running into a battle that would have been impossible to win. Lets go see Haku before the festivities start." Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

_The group arrived at Haku's gravesite and became silent. No one made a sound for a few minutes. Even the birds as if sensing the mood grew quiet in their roost. After a few more minutes Kakashi went forward and kneeled on the gravestone. "I am sorry how it ended Haku. I wish I could take it back but I realize your death cleared Zabuza's mind. You will never be forgotten Haku." Kakashi bowed to to the grave site and returned to the row. Sasuke and Naruto went next. Both bowed to Haku's gravestone. "Haku, you showed me and Naruto how to be a team. If it weren't for your lesson to us I don't know if we would be standing here. We would have killed each other." _

"_Haku, I will never understand why you did what you did but I know that one day that I too protect my precious people. Here these are for you as well Haku." Naruto put the white carnations on the gravestone. "We won't forget you Haku." _

_Zabuza went last with Sakura. "Haku, I know I say this everyday but I miss you son. You might not be my child in blood but you were my child in other ways. I never realized what I had until I lost you."_

"_Haku, I know me and you never really met. But you meant a lot to my teammates and the Zabuza. So you mean a lot to me. I will not forget what you did to save my team from collapse and me losing my two best friends. I will always be in your debt thank you." _

_The group bowed once more then turned to go join the festivities._


	8. Chapter 8

Ino stood to the side of the town square. Her team were around flirting with the mystical wave shinobi. 'If only they knew that most of these ninja are missing, leaf, or suna ninja.' She though to herself and then she caught sight blond, black, silver, and pink hair. She then saw that they were children in masks. She sighed. 'I really miss him right now. He isn't even here to celebrate a holiday in his honor. He hasn't celebrated any holidays in his honor. Not hero's day or bridge day.'

Team 7 and Zabuza walked into the town square and Naruto took a long pull of his cigarette. He reached for another when he saw Ino standing on the side of the square. "Hey guys I'll be right back." He walked away without waiting for the response. He walked up towards Ino. He slipped out of the square and reentered behind her. He swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

Ino watched as one of her genin started to walk away with a chunin. Suddenly two arms encircled her waist. She was about to stab the assulter in the balls when she heard his voice. "Hey Ino-chan did you miss me?" She stopped and turned in the arms to make sure it was really him. She saw his whisker marks and bright blue eyes. She smiled and punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Of course I did baka." She then pulled him into a kiss and quickly broke contact. Naruto was about to pull her back for another when she realized her team was gone. "Naruto, they're gone!"

"Who?"

"My genins! MY TEAM IS GONE!" He nodded and ran to get team 7 and the Namikage.

"Kakashi, Zabuza team 10 is missing." Both nodded and the group took to the roofs. Kakashi took Sasuke while Zabuza went with Ino and Sakura. Naruto took off in the opposite direction and removed his gear from the sealing scroll and put it on. He slung his katana across his back and absent mindedly fingered a kunai blade. He saw a flash of what he though was a leaf headband and jumped down to pursue. He followed the figure into an alley and saw that it was indeed a leaf headband. He then saw the bloody form of the genin and he growled. "Put her down now." The chunin laughed. He pulled off the mark of wave from his headband revealing one of mountain.

"You didn't think we'd find out that leaf killed our leader? Ha, you die for your insolenc as will she." The mountain shinobi drew a kunai and was about to plunge it into the genin's chest when a sword suddenly extended from his chest. He looked down in disbelief at the offending object before his legs gave out from underneath him and he fell. Naruto drew his sword from the man's chest and picked up the genin. He removed his mask and was about to ask the geni about the situation.

"Naruto-san, they took Hana and Hanaba towards the docks." The genin then passed out. Naruto summonded a clone and instructed it to bring the genin to Sasuke Ino and Sakura and tell Kakashi and Zabuza to meet him at the docks. Naruto took off as his clone disappeared from view. He jumped house to house until arriving at the docks. When he arrived he saw the other two genins tied to a post with 20 mountain ninja surrounding them. None of the mountain ninja looked to strong but in numbers they were a formidable enemy. Naruto decided he couldn't wait.

'I'll just have to wait unti lKakashi and Zabuza get here.' There was an alarm that cut through the air and the mountain ninja tensed. One then pulled out a kunai and approached the two genins. Naruto saw and threw his plan to the wind. He laced chakra into his feet and jumped.

Naruto made the cross like seal and summonded two clones. He and the two clones landed right next to the genins and Naruto cut off the ropes and the clones grabbed the genins and ran. The real Naruto drew his sword and wrapped it with wind chakra. He dropped into his stance and prepared for the worst. 'Ino I'm sorry.'

Zabuza and the leaf jounins were searching when a Naruto clone dropped in front of them. "Boss says for Zabuza and Kakashi to go to the docks and for Ino Sasuke and Sakura to prepare for the two other genins. All three are safe but the boss has stumbled onto a mountain invasion. They are discuised as Wave shinobi." The clone dispelled and the two others approached with the two other genins. Kakashi and Zabuza took off towards the docks while Sasuke and Sakura held Ino back.

"Ino, when Naruto says to stay here he means it. He dosen't doubt your skills as a shinobi but he dosen't want you to be there if he losses control. Both Zabuza and Kakashi have seeen him lose it and know how to stop it." She nodded and held back the tears in her eyes.

"Sakura nodded to Sasuke and he smiled to Ino. "Ino I am going to go make sure he is okay alright? No need to worry." He took off and put on his Anbu gear as well. 'I wish Sai, Kiba Lee were here.'

Naruto slashed through the group. He had taken out about 3 before he lost his sword. Now he was in a Taijutsu bout with a Mountain jounin. As soon as he attacked another 50 came into the fray. About 10 jounin and 40 chunin. Naruto knew he couldn't fight them all. He dodged another punch before he slammed a kunai into the jounin's chest. He pushed off the ground flipped over the man's shoulders and saw his sword. He lunged for it and grabbed it. Before he could pull it out of the ground a foot connected with his face. Naruto felt as his nose shattered. He knew this was it. He pulled off his mask and an exploding seal. He put it on his mask before he threw it at the mass of the group. It exploded killing about 7 people. Naruto then kneeled and laced his fingers behind his head. He waited for one of the mountain shinobi to apporach. When one did he lunded snapped his neck and drew out 3 tails of Kyuubi's chakra. "Well Kyuubi, this is it. We die to protect our village and Haku's village."

**"Yes kit it is. At least we saved the kits." **

"Yeah, lets do this." Naruto lunged at his sword again and charged. He slashed another 5 before a solid punch connected with his skull and knocked him out. Someone slapped a seal on his head before Kyuubi could take over and ran to the boat. He spoke into a radio. "We have the Kyuubi, we are coming back to base." As this was said another 250 mountain shinobi ran out of the boats and the entirety of the mountain ninja charged into the Village of Wave.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi and Zabuza approached the docks they ran into a group of 30 chunin lead by 10 jounin. They all wore the band of mountain.

"Zabuza, Wave is under attack. Look!" He pointed to the group heading towards the chunin and jounin.

"Fuck!" The Namikage summonded a clone and sent it to sound the alarm. And him and Kakashi attacked the group. The alarm sounded and the two ran into the group each producing there own clones. Kakashi using earth while Zabuza used water. A Zabuza clone covered the area in a thick impenetrable fogh and he began to dispatch the mountain ninja rather quickly while Kakashi used his sharigan to try to determine the most common affinity since there was little known about the mountain village.

Ino sat down with the group and waited for the guys to return. Suddenly an alarm rang and she began to worry. She turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you take my team back to Konoha. I have to go help Naruto." Without waiting for a reply she jumped off the roof. After she got about halfway to the docks she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see 7 large men and she dropped into her stance. Suddenly two arms looped through hers and locked her arms to her body. Then the biggest man removed preformed a seal and slammed it into her chest cutting of her chakra. Ino dropped unconscious. He turned to the others of the group.

"Okay we have an Anbu and jounin. Lets get back to the village." The 8 men ran to the boat carring Ino. When they arrived they threw her on top of Naruto and locked the door.

Sasuke watched as Ino approached. He was just about to jump out to tell her to go back when the 8 men appeared in front and one behind her. As soon as they appeared Ino was unconscious with her chakra cut off. The group ran back towards the docks and Sasuke followed them. He watched as they threw her on the ship as if she was a piece of meat to be handle with such atrocious behavior. Sasuke knew he couldn't take all 8 but he did have a plan. He made a clone and used a henge to disguise it as a bug and then deposited it on the boat. He turned only to discover that he was surrounded by 10 mountain ninja all chunin.

"So its you guys again. By the way how was the funeral for the Mountain of shit?" This angered the chunins and a trio charged. Sasuke smirked and he jumped up and fliped in air. While in the air he launched three kunai each hitting their mark perfectly. The three chunin fell over with kunai protruding from the junction of their neck and spine he turned to the rest of the group.

"Whose next?"

Naruto woke up and tried to sit up. He couldn't so he tried to push the weight off with his hands but he couldn't separate them. He began to wonder what went on when he remembered. Then he realized in the dark cabin that Ino was on his chest bound and gagged. He felt anger flush through him and he tried to summon Kyuubi. 'What the fuck, KYUUBI WHY AREN"T YOU ANSWERING?!' Only then did he realize there was a paper stuck to his forehead. Ino began to shuffle and her eyes shot open. She looked around the room in fear until she felt something curl over her. She looked and saw Naruto. She felt better almost instantaneous. He then pulled her gag down with his teeth.

"Ino. You need to stay calm. They cut off our chakra and they are taking us back to Mountain. Just stay calm and pretend you don't know me. They want me not you. I killed their leader." He knew he had to stay calm and forced his exterior to seem calm while his interior was freaking out. He then calmed himself down. 'First step get the chakra seal off then look at Ino's. Step two protect Ino at all costs. Step three kill every single fucker that thought they could hurt Ino-hime.'

"Naruto-kun, if we don't make it…" He cut her off by placing his lips over hers rather forcefully.

"Ino-hime, we will make it okay? No one will hurt you when I am here even if I have to disembowel them with just my teeth and finger nails."

The door opened and the leader of the ship entered.

"Oh so our honored guests are awake. Good I take the lady to inquire about our 'treatment' of our prisioners." He then grabbed Ino by the pony tail causing her to cry out in pain before she held it in forcing the tears back. She turned to the man and spit in his face. He punched her before dragging her out and locking the door listening to Naruto throw himself against the door.

Naruto sat down and realized he had one choice. He had to break his wrists to remove the seal since it hadn't come off from scrapping his head along the floor or when he tried to burn it off with a latern. He held his breath as he twisted his hand till a loud pop was heard and he grunted in pain as tears fell down his face. He pulled out his wrist gasping in pain as it momentarily snagged on the note. He then tried to peel the seal off but couldn't. He saw a nail on the wall and hesitated. 'COME ON UZUMAKI INO IS IN TROUBLE!' Without another thought he pulled the nail out and stabbed it into the skin beneath the seal screaming out in pain as he did so and slowly forced the nail through the skin on his forehead. After the seal fell off he felt a wave of disorientation overcome him as he contacted Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, I need 6 tails. I have no chakra and Ino needs me! I will deal with the side affects later."

"**Kit close down your mind I will take this one. Ino is your mate and I will protect that." **

"No I have to do this."

"**Okay." **Naruto felt the chakra overcome his body and he unblessed a rasengan on the door blowing it from its hinges as two mountain ninja roundd the corner to meet the sight of a man with 6 tails. He disappeared and two hands exploded from their chests. They looked down in disbelief before their eyes rolled back into their head.

Ino and her interrogator heard as the door hit the wall and then they heard the massive growl that shook the boat. Ino smiled.

"Your going to die. He will destroy you all!"

"And I will kill you first." He raised a kunai when suddenly a bug landed in front of him. It transformed into Sasuke and charged a chirdori. He launched at the interrogator but he nimbly dodged and stabbed the clone causing it to dispell.

Naruto heard the sound of dying birds and charged at the origin. He found a door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He stepped back before he kicked the door causing it to splinter and shatter. He entered and saw a man with a kunai at Ino's throat. Naruto launched at the man and grabbed his throat. He lifted him off the ground and smiled.

"You want to touch Ino-hime? Too bad." He crushed the man's throat before throwing him on the ground and smashing his head with a ball of chakra repeatedly. Then the six tails disappeared and Naruto collapsed. Ino ran over to him and he forced his eyes open.

"I told you nothing bad would happen to you Ino-hime. I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

He pulled her into a kiss and charged chakra into his finger tips. He then slammed it against her chest releasing the seal holding back her chakra. She whimpered in pain before he kissed her again lightly.

"Okay Ino. Now we have to go home."

"What about the other mountain shinobi?"

" I killed them all looking for you."

She smiled. "Then lets go home. I think this means war now."

"It meant war when they took you from me Ino."


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Sai as well as Team 10, Shikamaru, Neji, Choiji, Iruka(Yes he finally made jounin and Anbu) and Shino. Kakashi, Gai, and Anko were the hunters to lead the team. Every single one had a connection to the two missing jounin. Naruto was like a little brother to Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai. Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Shika, Chouji, and Neji, and Shino all had missions with the blonds and Naruto had saved all of their lives during the war.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto looked at the group. "We are lossing this fight. All of you have families! Sasuke what would Sakura do if you didn't come home? Sai what about Ino? Neji what of Tenten, Temari Shika? Lee what about Shizune? Kiba what about Hinata? Iruka what about Ayame? Shino what of the clan without its head? Kakashi Gai, Anko what of your families? I will hold them off now GO!" He ran from behind the cover they all had and he began to throw shuriken and kunai then stopped. He created 10 clones and summoned Hamaribi. They 8 tailed fox looked at him. _

"_What is the mission Naruto?" _

"_To buy the others time to escape Hamarabi-chan. If it gets to dangerous I will send you back no arguing okay?" She nodded and lowered her head and Naruto climbed up. "Forward!"_

_(End Flashback)_

They all remembered finding out he had the fox sealed within and they all remembered how he fought and killed 73 Mist ninjas in that war. He was captured and escaped only to stumble upon mountain. Then he came home and started drinking and getting drunk every night and Sakura or Ino would find him and clean him up only to have to do it again the next day. No one knew why he did it though. (This is why at the beginning he wakes up in Sakura's apartment.)

Naruto carried Ino as he ran to the rutter of the boat and changed course to head back to Namigakure. He sighed as they got on solid ground. He layed Ino down under a tree and began to build a shelter with the help of his clones. He gathered wood and built a lean to for Ino and covered it with leaves. He sat down as the clones dispelled after they completed their jobs. He laid his sword across his knees before he began to meditate.

Naruto entered into a sewage drain and approached the cage. "Kyuubi, why did you close the cage door?"

"**Its not closed it just so people don't think that I took over."**

"Okay. Well I need you to send a messanger to Konohagakure. Tell them Ino will be at Wave and I am going on my own mission. Tsunade will understand."

"**Okay, I sent it to Fu's Bijuu, Chomei. He will get it to Tsunade."**

"Okay." Naruto summoned a clone and gave it his orders. "Protect Ino-hime and get her to Wave. When you are done get some ramen then give her this scroll." He handed it the scroll that told Ino his mission. "Whatever you do DO NOT LET HER FOLLOW ME! Understand?"

"Uh yeah I got that boss." Naruto nodded before he sheathed his blade and stood up.

"Naruto, how stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't think your stupid Ino."

"Wait for the team and then Sakura and I will follow you and we will destory Mountain. We are at war now! Wave and Kohona as well as Suna and Mist maybe even Ami have no doubt mobilized their militaries to avenge us."

"Ino, you don't understand. Ami and Mist hate me for the wars and will attack Kohona. Gaara and Tsunade both know this. Ino Mountain is an Ataksuki village. Wave was formed as a way to safe guard Kohona and Suna from rouge villages and is the only village other than Suna and Kohona that touches Mountain. Only wave will be in this war. You can't get involved. My team, Team 10 as well as Kakashi, Gai and Anko are the only Kohona shinobi on active duty to have citizenship in Wave. "

"I am sure Zabuza will give Sakura and I it if we ask."

"Ino, I am begging you to just go home. I can't let anything happen to you!" As the two blondes argued they were oblivious to the jounin strike team sent to gather them. One drew his kunai and quietly took out the clone sentry. He didn't realize however it was a shadow clone and immediately set Naruto on alert with its death.

"INO GO RUN!" When she didn't move he pushed her over and turned to face the attackers. "FUCKERS YOU WILL PAY!" He laughed as Kyuubi's chakra laced with is own cloaking him in purple. Naruto disappeared from view and reappeared behind the first jounin. He stabbed the man in the neck with a kunai only to have it replace with a log. The jounin laughed before he dropped his henge. Two others stepped from the shadows. Each revealing their identity. Deidaria, Itachi, and Orochimaru.

"What Orochiamru? Tsunade and Jirayia and I killed you!"

"Silly child I am Imortal! No one can kill the unkillable!" Naruto realized he was out matched. 'I have to buy Ino time to escape.' He immediately opened his first 4 tails. He drew his Katana and dropped into his stance. "Well lets get this started then. I have a date to get to you know!" He charged at Deidaria to be greated with an exploding pidgeon. Naruto dived to avoid the blast but was unsuccessful and smashed into the shelter he had built. He stood up and looked down. A long thick branch stabbed into his chest. Naruto pulled it out and threw it impaling Dedaria's hand to a tree. He charged ready to kill him when a giant snake shot from the ground. Naruto dodged the snake's fang attack and jumped towards its head. He was met in mid air by the tail. It smashed into his chest and Naruto felt as his rightside ribs all broke and shot into his chest cavatiy. He coughed and a trikle of blood escaped his lips. He stood up and wiped the blood from his face. He smiled and charged again. This time getting caught in a genjutsu. He slashed himself across the leg in an effort to end the genjutsu and succeeded.

Naruto crouched trying to catch his breath when 3 exploding tags and two pidgeons approached him. He brought his hand to his mouth and took a deep breath. "Wind Style Wind Blades" The wind blades shot out of his mouth exploding all the objects coming at him and several caught the now freed Dedaria. Naruto sheathed his blade and prepared to release the innergates as Gai had taught him and Lee before the Suna invasion. Naruto felt as each gate began to break and screamed as he felt a massive burning sensation encase his body as he opened his eyes and charged. He redrew his sword and slashed across Dedaria's arm severing it. The one eyed blond screamed as he fell grasping his stump. Naruto charged at Orochimaru only to again be deflected by the snake. Naruto avoided the tail swipe and latched onto the tip. He stabbed a kunai into the snake and attached ninja wire and jumped off using the snake as a spring board. He shot at Orochimaru. He then threw the kunai up as he began to summon lightning. He knew what this attack did to him and he knew it was worth it.

Team 7 and 10 as well as Hunter team 3 approached the clearing where Zabuza stood with the Nami army. "Zabuza where is Naruto?"

Before the swordsmen could answer a very muddy Ino stepped out from behind him. Tears streaks cut throught the dirt and grime on her face. "Naruto is in the clearing ahead fighting Itachi, Dedaria, and Orochimaru!" Just as she said this there was a large bolt of lightning followed by a massive explosion leveling everything within a 2 mile radius. The shockwave approached the Nami army and the ninja braced for it. Even 3 miles away almost everyone lost their footing and got tossed back like a rag doll. Everyone who knew Naruto knew what this attack was for. Team 7 10 and Hunter 3 all charged into the clearing to find it void of any sign of life. When a lone figure approached**.**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto felt the tingling as the lightning struck his body. He felt the chakra explode out of his body sending a massive shockwave. He collapsed and passed out. He heard the trees get ripped up before he completely shut down.

Dedaira pushed the giant slab off of his chest. He stood up and collapsed. He sat on his hands and knees as he vomited into the dirt. He wiped his mouth before attepting to stand again. He heard the sound of pounding feet and heard the cry. "NARUTO-KUN!"

Team 7 10 and Hunter 3 as well as Ino, Sakura and Zabuza and the wave 7 to the center of the field. When they drew closer the lone figure standing was the Ataksuki Dedaria. Sasuke charged him while Shika held him in place with a shadow possesion jutsu.

Saskue ran through the seal and smirked. "Chidori." And he slammed it into the last Ataksuki's chest. Dedaria let out a scream before falling silenty for eternity. Shika released the hold and the corpse fell over and rolled back into the crater. Sasuke turned to the group.

"Find Naruto. He survived this attack before so he will again!" He didn't mention how Naruto spent 3 months in a coma after and another 2 weeks of Kyuubi keeping his body in shape through training and solo missions. Ino was tearing up as she eyed the surrounding devastation. She and Sakura approached the edge of the crater and Ino yelled Naruto's name again.

Naruto heard a muffled shout. "NARUTO-KUN?" He groaned as he tried to push the debris off himself but failed. He tried to pull him self out but couldn't either. Finally he drew a kunai and strung the last ninja wire through using the last of his stranth and threw it out the side before he passed out again. 'I hope you guys find it.'

Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Iruka and Shino all knew what to look for after the last time he used that attack. It was during the Mist war when he forced them all to leave. It took them 3 hours to find him and another 4 to extract him. They immediately began to look for ninja wire. Last time he launched a kunai into a tree with wire attached leading to his position. Ino and Sakura were with Sasuke, and Sai looking in the center while Kiba, Neji, and Lee where on guard. Everyone else was searching throughout the crater. Finally Ino broke the silence.

"I FOUND A KUNAI WITH NINJA WIRE!" Everyone ran to the wire's origin and began to shift rock away. Zabuza and the Wave 7 all jumped into the crater and used Earth styles and Water styles to break up the giant rocks. After about 20 minutes they finally found the tattered black shirt that Naruto wore underneath his vest. Sakura and Ino began to treat him and saw how extensive the damage to his Chakra system was. 'Even Kyuubi is having problems healing his body.' Sakura thought as she forced her chakra into his system.

Naruto sat in his subconscious with Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi? Am I dead?"**"No just in another coma from the Lighting Death Bomb."**

"How long?"

"**Well there is extensive damage but it seems that Sakura and Ino are healing you and Killer B is on his way from mist with A." **

There was an explosion of mist as Killer B and his brother A stepped out. A immediately to push everyone except Sakura and Ino back. He looked at Sakura.

"What is his condition?"

"Stable but extensive damage to his Chakra system."

"Okay. B! GET OVER HERE!" Killer B sprinted over and looked at his brother. "B he has extensive chakra system damage. You are the only one to have enough chakra reserves." B nodded and thanked Kami his brother forced him to take medical training. B forced healing chakra into his system and began to work on healing Naruto's chakra system as A, Ino ,and Sakura all did as well. After a few hours of intense healing and A, Ino and Sakura all collapsing from exhaustion Killer B removed his jutsu from Naruto.

"He will be okay and will wake up soon. He won't go into a coma this time."

"How do you know?"

"Gyuki is communicating with Kyuubi who is sitting with Naruto. He is forcing Naruto to wake up with a forceful Chakra spike through Naruto's body.

Naruto sat in the sewers with Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuubi? Do you think Ino is the one? I mean it has been a few months that we have been together now. And she obviously doesn't think your evil because I told her you are my best friend."

"**Kit if you feel she is then tell her how you feel. I won't tell you that you should or shouldn't because when I met Hamaribi all I knew was I liked her and wanted her to be my queen."**

"Well Kyuubi Ino is like a princess to me. She is amazingly beautiful and funny. She is a very capable shin obi and honestly I wouldn't mind seeing her every morning when I wake up."

"**Kit then tell her."**

"I will when I wake up." The blond then started walking towards the sewer exit. When he passed through he saw trees and destuction as well as many tired and tearful faces. He saw Ino sitting by the tree. It looked like she cried herself to sleep with Sakura's arm around her shoulder. When he stood up everyone opened their mouths but Naruto shushed them. He gave them a look. 'Everything will be explained later.' He then turned and walked over to Ino.

"Hey Ino-hime?" Her head immediately shot up and stared at him before she jumped up and threw her arms aroung him. She kissed him passionately for a while before breaking contact and smaking him as hard as she could across the face.

"DON'T EVER USE THAT ATTACK AGAIN UZUMAKI UNDERSTAND?"

He smiled and moved in to kiss her but met her hand. "Not until you promise me Naruto." He pulled her close and whiped away the fresh tears before answering.

"Ino-hime I love you and will do anything for you." He kissed her lightly and broke contact as the words sunk in. She borke out into a massive grin that even made Sasuke's face hurt.

"I love you to Naruto-kun." She kissed him again before B killed the moment.

"So what are we going to do with Mountain. Mist will back Wave as long as Kohona and Suna do as well."


	12. Chapter 12

Zabuza nodded at A and B and the Leaf shinobi before they walked through the gates. Naruto still was feeling the lasting effects of his lightning overload so he was being carried by Gai. The group ran quickly as they headed to Kohona. They waved goodbye to A and B before they returned to there break neck pace back. Finally after a long day of hard travel they arrived at the large green gates. Naruto had once again passed out and Sakura couldn't find out why. Ino began to panic as Gai shunshined into the hospital and handed him to a doctor who ran him into surgery.

After Sakura shook her head and Gai teleported to the hospital, Kakashi teleported to the Hokage office.

"Tsunade-sama,… it…Naruto…hospital…need you…go!" He bowed before she told him to lay down. Kakashi nodded before he walked to the couch layed down and was out like a light. Shizune looked at Tsunade as she ran out of the office.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Lets go Shizune Naruto is in the hospital." Shizune nodded and the two ran to the hospital to conserve their chakra. After arriving they washed up and ran into the operating room. Naruto was on the table and his heartbeat was eradict. Tsunade looked at the doctor in charge.

"What is the problem?"

"We don't know ma'am. We put him on the table and he went into cardiac arrest!"

Tsunade nodded before she approached the table. She charged up her medical jutsu and began to search the body for any damage. After a very thorough search she finally found the source. It was a chip of what looked like rock that had lodged inside of his chakra coils. Tsunade felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Shizune, there is debris in his chakra coils. This will be a dangerous procedure and he may not survive. Get Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and get Lady Chio from Suna. She was here teaching some basic puppetry to our shinobi." Shizune nodded and ran out. Tsunade looked at the doctors around her.

"This will be a dangerous procedure. Anyone not in favor of operating on this child, my child please leave now. He is the Kyuubi container so I will understand if you have you own reasons not to." She felt a slight sense of hope as all the doctors pulled on their own gowns and new gloves. The lead looked at her.

"Tsunade-sama it seems the hero needs his own hero."

Shizune ran to the academy and found Lady Chio. She already told Ino, Sakura, Hinata to scrub up in operation 10 and they ran in. She ran to the old women of Suna.

"Lady Chio, please its Naruto!" Chio looked at her and smiled.

"Lets go we can't let the annoying brat die can we?" Chio still remembered when the boy saved her life after she saved Gaara's. She was laying dying when he forced his own chakra into her body. She still felt the ice cold feel mixed with the hot hatred he had at the moment due to Gaara's near death experience. The two women ran to the hospital. As they entered the operating room they pulled on gowns and gloves and covered their mouths as did everyone else in the room. Tsuande charged up her chakra scapel and made an incision down the blond's chest.

Kakashi woke up to find Gai and Anko as well as Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choiji, Iruka, Neji, and Shino. All of them wore somber faces as they all worried about one thing. 'Naruto, please be okay.' Kakashi looked uop and sighed.

"I take it Naruto isn't so good?"

"No he is in surgery right now. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Lady Chio are all in there plus another 7 mediocre doctors. There was a pebble in his chakra coils." Sasuke looked down after completing his statement as a tear fell down hs nose. He still remember when he and Naruto hated each other. Then they fought Haku and Naruto almost died to protect Sasuke. Then Naruto almost died again when Sasuke was abducted by sound. Sasuke forced his tears back. 'He survives everything by tomorrow he will be back on his feet pissed off because he can't go on any missions until further notice.'

Tsunade sighed as she closed the last wound and held the tiny stone in her hand. 'To think this almost killed my son. Ha! It will take more than that silly rock.' She threw it into the garbage and turned to the group. "Okay everyone great job! Ino you stay here for an hour to make sure the medicine dosne't wear off. Everyone else dismissed." As everyone except Ino and Tsunade and Shizune filed out. Shizune stayed with Naruto and sat next to him stoking his hair. Tsunade looked at Ino and sighed as she sat down.

"Ino you know how much he cares for you right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You know that he probably would die to protect you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you know he proabably want to take it to the next level but is afraid right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well do you want to take a mission with him after and discuss it with him? I have a c rank I could send you on next week."

"That would be great Tsunade-sama."

**One Week Later**

****Naruto sighed as he sat at the desk in the hospital signing paper work to get released. After an hour of writing the nurse accepted the paper work and Naruto walked out. He sighed as he realized he hadn't had a cigarette in a week and pulled one out and lighted it. He took a deep pull off of it and smiled with his eyes closed until he felt someone remove the cancer stick from his mouth. He opeened his eyes and saw a very angry looking Ino. She held a mission scroll with her.

"Naruto, do you know why I am angry?"

"Because you don't want me to smoke and feel that just because you made Asuma sensei quit that you can make me."

"Wow and who says you aren't smart?"

"You do hime."

She smiled at this and pulled outa small hip flask and handed it to him.

"Id rather you drink than smoke so here." He smiled as he took the flask and took a small sip. He knew enough that he has no reason to drink anymore. Really he was just smokeing to help with stress from being a major combat ninja. "Anyway you and I have a C-rank and your being sent as security again. Maybe if your good I'll let you in my tent." He blushed at this. Ino never made jokes about sex. He smiled and moved closer and whispered into her ear. "Who says I need your premission. I am a special jounin with double s ranking in the bingo books. Only 9 people have ever had that and I am the strongest of the 9." She closed ehr eyes and a slight soft moan escaped her lips.

"Naruto-kun, lets go do this mission so we can get back for the chunin exams. Then I am not taking another team. I am joining the interrogation full time. And we can 'spend' more time together. Naruto felt a blush rise as he kissed her intensly. 'Every kiss with her feels like the first.' Naruto thought to himself before he heard a voice. "Thanks Naruto-kun." His eyes shot open and he broke contact. And looked at the unconscious Ino. When her eyes shot open he faked angry and growled.

"So I am not a good kisser so you look for memories of me looking ay myself in the mirrior Ino-hime? YOu could have just asked." HE smiled before laughed as she kissed him again.

"Naruto-kun? I think we should go for the mission. My team is waiting at the gates." HE shot up.

"Shit let me go get my gear. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. He kissed her before shunshining out of the area into his apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto teleported to his apartment and grabbed his mission bag. He walked to his closet and put on a new blue Anbu uniform top and Black pants. He pulled on his normal battle sandals and he strapped his katana over his shoulder and finally he grabbed his fox mask and pulled it on. He slung his bag over his shoulder and shunshined to the gate.

Ino sat with her team and waited. "Sensei is Uzumaki-san coming with us again."

"Yes he is."

"Sensei do you think we will find biys like him and be happy like you?"

"Honestly I hope youu do but he gets hurt a lot from his missions too."

"Sensei are you going to marry him?" This one got a blush from Ino as she stumbled for an answer.

"I…uh…oh look there he is girls get ready to leave for the mission."

Naruto walked in silence with a hand in his pocket while the other held open his orange Kakashish book. "God damn Jiraiya you can write damn well." He kept reading as he approached the group and greeted the team.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Uzumaki-san."

"Hey Ino-hime."

"Hey Naruto-kun. Are you ready?"

"Yep just one thing."

He pulled out a cigarette and struck a match and lit the end of his cigarette. He took a long pull and let the smoke fill his lungs. He exhaled and Ino gave him an angry look and he smiled.

"Ms. Yamanaka a special someone told me that cigarettes will do me no harm." He shifted his eyes down to his stomach and Ino understood.

"Well then can I get one?"

"Absolutely not they will harm your health hime. And the same for you girls as well and none of my sake." He glued his eyes back onto his orange book and they group set off. Their mission was one of a simple matter. Go to Suna to particaipate in the chunin exams. This would be the genins second attempt and Naruto first chunin exam he went to as a visitor. He passed his 2 years prior and then skipped last year due to be deployed on an assassination mission. He kept reading and didn't hear Ino address him. He didn't even look up to see where he was going. He only looked up when Ino slapped the book shut and lifted his chin rather aggressively to look her in the eyes.

"I said should we camp here tonight Naruto?"

"Oh well I would say the best place will be in about 2 miles I have a cabin that Yamato and I built when I was with team 7 going to recover Gaara. I think I have some spar supplies in there as well and 5 rooms." Ino nodded and the group continued on and Naruto reopened his book.

After another hour of travel they arrived at the cabin and the team and Naruto entered. Naruto immediately went into his room in the cabin and got the supplies out. There were explosive tags special kunai 3 wind enhancement kunai and a red velvet box with his mother's ring in it. The ring was inside a metal box that had a seal on it that made it an illusion until blood was added to it. blood of an Uzumaki. He bit his thumb and opened the box. Inside was a tiny velvet box which he opened to reveal an elegant ruby with a Uzumaki swirl engraved on the stone while there was a fox across the band so it appeared to wrap around the wearers finger. He also pulled out one sword he received after he accepted the Fox contact with his mask. He pulled out an elegant katana adorned with a pale moonlight color blade and a deep blood red pommel. The sheath was a deep purple blue and the cloth belt was plain black. Naruto looked at the sword Ino gave him and smiled. He pulled out a brush and drew a sealing tattoo on himself and stabbed the swrod into it and laced it with chakra. He bit his lip to hold back the pain and then let out a pent up breath as he finished sealing the sword.

"Whatchya doing?" Naruto turned to see a young Hyuuga.

"Hello Hanabi how is your mother?"

"Hinata is great Naruto-kun and daddy he is great to. He is out on a mission right now with Lee-san, Sasuke-san, Sai-san."

Naruto cursed under his breath, 'Damn it Tsunade. You send out my team without me their leader? What are you thinking. Although Ino is more important to protect since she is at risk. Sasuke can lead them for one mission.'

Sasuke and the team looked around at the Mountain ninja that surrounded them. These ones however were stronger than normal mountain Shinobi. Sasuke looked at the team and nodded to Kiba. He quickly ran through the hand signs as Sai drew a massive bird wich latched onto Kiba using Fang over Fang. The attack did no damage but it ripped up a lot of dust and debris bringing visibility to zero. Luckily for them Sasuke's Sharingan saw through the dust as he launched kunai after kunai with deadly accuracy. When the smoke cleared only 5 remained standing. They laughed as Sasuke realized who they were.

"Long time no see Sasuke-kun."

"The Sound 5."

Naruto decided that as the Fox sage he would use the katana Ino gave him as his specialty weapon and he removed the sage sword from his tattoo and replaced it with a picture of Ino. He walked into the bathroom across from his room when he heard the girls talking in the next room.

"I think sensei and Uzumaki-san are going to get married really soon!"

"Shut up dobe he won't marry her he still takes to many Anbu missions!"

A third voice interrupted the two. "My daddy says that the team are taking jobs as instructors and that they will only take the super high risk missions like pursuing the Ataksuki or Mountain Daiymo."

Naruto smiled before he headed back into his room. He had given Ino her privacy in his room so he took the only bed available the smallest room. He gave Ino the master and then the genins each got their own medium size room. He took the room that had little area for anything except the barest of furnishings. However when he entered his room he found Ino sitting on his bed in a thin robe. She had a seductive look in her eyes when she greeted him.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

He fought back a major blush as he felt his member stiffen.

"Hey Ino-hime. Are you thinking what I am?"

"Most likely."

He then slowly walked towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"We can't take to long Naruto."

"Damn well looks like there won't be foreplay. No Uzumaki tongue for you tonight my love." He lifted her up and he unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down letting his member fall free. He pulled her panties aside as he slowly penetrated her. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth. He slowly started to move her up and down his length and felt as his tip hit the back of her vaginal lining. He started to speed up making Ino muffled moans become louder and haarder to muffle. Finally she broke free and screamed.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN IT FEELS SO GOOD! KEEP GOING HARDER!" HE obliged as he violently thrusted into her and she met each thrust with a buck of her hips. She couldn't take the immense pleasure and felt her body build up to a release as her juices exploded down his member and puddled in his lap. The feel of her cum seeping down his member and legs set him over as he peaked as well inside of her releasing wave after wave of large white loops that coated everything inside. As Ino kissed him once more before getting up she sighed. "Wow Naruto-kun. No one every fucked me like you just did. It felt so good and natural. I want it again!"

He smiled as he kissed her. "Ino wait until after this mission when I can love every part of you." He smiled sudectively as she climbed off of him with a mixture of his and hers dripping down her leg as she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I hope we get marred. He is too good to pass up on."


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke stared at the group of 5 shinobi that kidnapped him. He grimaced as the memories flooded into him like a damn suddenly broke. He held his head and closed his eyes tight before opening them. He then noticed something. They were missing Tayuga. "Where is flute girl?" A wave of killing intent washed over him as Jirobo growled at him.

"You know damn well where she is Uchiha. Your brother married her!"

"I don't really talk to my brother something about killing my entire family except himself and me just kind of repels him from me." The Konhona Shinobi grinned at Sasuke's comment and dropped into their attack. Sasuke charged at Kimiaru knowing he was the strongest as Lee charged Jirobo. Sai turned to face Ukon and Kiba charged at Kidomaru. The four sound ninja never stood a chance against the might the top Anbu operatives in the Leaf. Kiba used his clang jutsu to rip through Kidomaru as Sai's art blew Ukon up. Lee delivered a hard kick to Jirobo and followed through with a punch and another kick. He drew a kunai and punched once more burying it in Jirobo's forehead.

Sasuke on the other hand was having a problem. Kimiaru was stronger than he looked. Sasuke dropped into his taijutsu stance just as he felt bone bullets rip into his chest. He gasped in surprise. Another wave shot towards him. Sasuke rolled out of the way. He launched two shuriken. Both connected with a log as Kimimaru substituted himself for the log. He re appeared and stabbed Sasuke through the stomach with a bone sword. Sasuke screamed in pain before he felt the sword exit his body. Sasuke felt his curse seal rise up for the first time since his chunin exam. HE felt the power flood his veins and he stared at Kimiaru. He felt his Sharingan change. He knew that he know had the same Sahringan his brother did. He could see everything about Kimimaru's chakra and saw the sound ninja was charging an attack. Sasuke charged his chidori and thrust it through the sound ninja as he felt the sound ninja's bone sword enter his chest stabbing his lung. Sasuke collapsed as the rest of the team came to ceck on his.

Kiba took charge of the situation. "Sai uses your medical jutsu and heal Sasuke. Lee as soon as he done run as fast as your flames will allow you and get him to Tsunade, Sai you go with him."

"Kiba what about you?"

"Well I am going to finish the mission." They nodded and they ran back to the road.

Naruto, Ino and the genins saw smoke up ahead and then they saw 4 figures. One slumped over the other 2 as the fourht gave orders. Naruto gestured for Ino and the team to hold while he investigated. He approached the group with his sword drawn and mask covering his face. He almost collided with Lee and Sai as they ran woth Sasuke. Naruto saw them and called to them.

"What happened?"

"Sound 5 ambushed us we killed them all but Sasuke in it bad man we have to get him to Tsunade!"

"What about Kiba?"

"He is continuing on the mission alone.!" They two ninja sprinted off carrying Sasuke as Ino and the genins approached him. Naruto turned to the team.

"Well girls you and Ino-senei will be escorted by Kiba Inuzuca as I have just received a very important mission." Naurto then ran down the path to Kiba as he sat with Akamaru who was sniffing the ground. "Kiba we are switching. You escort the team I will do the Solo mission." Kiba opened his mouth but Naruto shook his head. "No arguments. They are going to take the chunin exams and Ino will proabaly try to follow me don't let her." Kiba nodded and Naruto ran off towards mountain. 'I hope this won't be a repeat of last Intelligence trip I took.

He still had nightmares about that dark lit place. It was there that they first attempted to cut Kyuubi out of him. He didn't have scars from it well at least no physical scars. 'Well now I have a reason to go back.' He smiled as he though of buying a ring when he got back.

Lee passed through the gates and bowled over Tsunade. He collapsed and passed out. Luckily Sai stayed conscious long enough to tell her Sasuke's situation before passing out. She took Sasuke into immediate surgery trying to remove the bone bullets from his chest cavity. After about 2 hours of the pain stakingly slow process she finally removed all the bone fragments and sealed the wounds. She kept him in a drug induced sleep for the next few days. 'I just hope that Ino doesn't flip when she gets back after Naruto no doubt switched with Kiba for the mission. Hopefully he will be back first though Ino is only gone for a month.'

Naruto arrived at the village hidden in the mountain and sighed. He hated this village and wished that they could just conclude this war so he could settle down and have a family. Of course he knew they couldn't destroy the village until they controlled all of mountain's land. Even with Suna and Wave's help it was still a painstakingly slow process. Even now Mist had joined it was still slow. Especially now that Iwa joined with Mountain as well as Waterfall and even the land of the snow joined with Mountain. Sound of course did. Now it was turning into the fifth great war. Only this time it would be a long bloody conflict. He sighed again knowing that he might fall in this war. He never feared it during the fouth because it was so short and the third great war he was too young to fear death.

Naruto settled down in his hotel room as he sealed his headband in his sealing scroll next to his Anbu equipment and his picture of Ino. He sat in his small hotel room and layed down on the bed and let his mind wander. It immediately went to Ino. She would no doubt be fighting Kiba tooth and nail to try to get him to let her go or even him to go. He specifically told him to keep her safe no matter what just like Naruto would do for anyone of his friends no questions asked. 'Kiba thank you.'


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto sat up in the hotel and grabbed his sealing scroll with all of his supplies and gear and headed out of the hotel room. He went over the mission in his head once more making sure he planned for every possible outcome. His mission was to destory the Mountain academy and frame Oto. He made 4 clones and Henged them to look like the members of the sound 5 and walked into Mountain. Due to his henge nothing was amiss and he was hustled through the gates to the academy. There he joined the Mountainkage and watched the children. He noted that there were only those that could use chakra. All of them wore the plain bandana of mountain signaling them as unproven genin. Unlike Kohona in Mountain you must kill to earn your headband. But due to the war Mountain ended the Genin class battles and instead send 5 genins with two Mountain ANBU and have the genins infiltrate isolated villages and kill the shin obi. Unfortunatley for Mountain, Leaf shin obi even academy students have been able to beat the Genins that infiltrate. Naruto turned to the Mountain kage as he stood up.

"I apologize Kimimaroto-san but I must be leaving. Please stay and watch the new wave of genins to serve Lord Orochimarhu." He bowed then left and Naruto stood up. He drew his Katana and jumped into the arena. Immediately three ANBU followed him. Naruto smirked before he turned and slashed one across his chest and stabbed another one. The last one tried to slash Naruto but was easily blocked and Naruto punched him in the throat before flat kicking his knee cap breaking the joint. He then charged and slashed through 7 of the enemy genins before he felt a single senbon enter his body. He pulled it out before launching it back to its owner impaling the child through the eye. A kunai followed and ended with a bloody gurgle as it entered into the small child's throat. Naruto turned then launched two more kunai impailing another 2 kids. HE then ran through the seals and summoned Orochimaru's personal summons the snake boss Manda. It turned its ugly purple head to the child before him. "I require sacrifices."

"Everything in this village except myself. Lord Orochimaru has no need for this village any longer." The snake then lunged forward and began to destroy the village of Mountain. Naruto turned and left the village. After he dropped from sight of the village he dropped his henge and took to the trees. When he stopped to make camp he simply laid down on the ground and cried for all the people he killed today. He hated killing but acknowledged it was necessary to protect his precious people. HE only stopped crying when he fell asleep.

Ino watched as her last student left to compete stared down the Kumo shin obi. Sakura's little sister charged at her opponent and used one devastating attack to launch her oppoinent into the stone wall knocking him unconscious. Ino thanked Kami her students used their techniques to exploit their opponent's weaknesses but to enhance their own strengths in battle. The 12 genins stood at attention as the Kumokage called off the names of those promoted. Ino silently cheered as all of her team were promoted as well as the mysterious Kohona genin that only stick to himself. Ino couldn't figure out where she had seen him before and quickly gave up on it as three hawks desended into the arena quickly landing on Zabuza, Kumokage, and herself. The three all stood up simultaneous and ran to the tower. When they got there Kumokage was sweating very badly as he explained the problem. "Mountain was attacked by Oto. One shin obi said to Kimimaru the bone user was said to have preformed the attack. He summoned the snake boss Manda and let it destroy the village of Mountain. We must launch our attack now. Return to your villages and get ready to march to war."

Naruto entered the large green gates and was greeted by Tsunade. He nodded in solemn silence and she knew he completed the mission. HE walked away without another word and entered his home. He walked into his bedroom and laid down on the bed he and Ino shared before. He dozed off to sleep and was rudely awoken a few moments later by the insatiable pecking in his bedroom window by a messenger jawk. He huffed and got up. He opened the window and the hawk cawed before offering the scroll container on its back. Naruto opened the top and pulled the scroll out and the hawk took off. HE closed the window then opened the scroll.

_Fox you and your team as well as Snake will be leaving on long term mission in mountain assisting Kumo and Wave in an elimination action as Kohona and Suna eliminate Sound. Report to the gate in 20 minutes ready to fight a war._

Naruto burned the scroll and ran to get changed. He changed into his team uniform.

Naruto grabbed his rucksack. It was packed for rapid deployment for long term since the Mist War. He grabbed a blade and saw Ino walking through the front door. He ran up kissed her lightly and smiled.

"I have to go Ino. I don't know when I will be back but probably not for a few years. I love you Ino and I will come back to you."

She nodded once and hugged him. She felt him disentangle himself from her arms and then he ran out the door. He still wore the katana she gave him. She went over to the kitchen and saw that he left her a little box. She opened it to find a necklace with a fox on it. She picked it up and a note fell out. She opened it and saw that it had one sentence.

_Ino I didn't tell you this but this mission has a high danger associated with it, I maigh not come back if I don't move on don't let my failure to return weigh you down. _

_-Naruto_

_She took a second to register the fact that her boyfriend might die and told her to move on. She then sat down on the bed and started to cry. She heard a knock on the door and hoped it was Naruto. She called out in a shaky voice, "Cooome I-in." The door opened to reveal Chouji who ran to Ino's side when he saw her start crying again. He hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her blond hair to calm her down and then he begin to question her. _

"_Ino-chan, why are you crying did Naruto do something? I'LL KILL HIM."_

"_Chou…ji he didn…'t do… any…thing. He h…has a danger…ous mission and he think…s he mig…ht di…di…die." She broke down and cried again. Chouji continued to hold her as she cried herself to sleep. When she did he stood up and placed the mission scroll on her nightstand. HE figured it could wait until tomorrow. When he got to the front door, Ino sat up and got out of bed. She walked over to Chouji with her eyes closed and kissed him. He was surprised, so surprised he didn't even stop it. HE felt Ino's tongue enter his mouth and then it pulled back as he regained control. He pulled his mouth from hers as she whispered in his ear. "Stay safe Naruto." Then she returned to bed and laid back down as if nothing happened. Chouji turned and quickly exited the room before Ino got even weirder. _

_Naruto stood at the gate waiting for everyone. The first to arrive was snake. She came up and left to get a Dango stick and returned with the team. As they approached Naruto put on his mask and slung his bag on his back before securing his katana on his waist. He looked at his team and was disappointed. "You are all late. We might look like Kakashi but we aren't late like him." Then Anko shouted from the back, "Or Early!" Everyone just laughed at her joke as she finished one of two Dango sticks. She handed the other one to Naruto. "Here fearless leader since we were late."_

"_Sorry Snake you know Ramen for me." He didn't finish his sentence however as Dango was roughly forced into his mouth. Anko then playfully patted his cheek and walked away. If he could see under her mask he was sure she was smiling. _

_Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, and Lee turned as Anko walked past and looked back to Naruto who had his shoulders raised with his palms facing upwards. They turned back to the task at hand, final check of gear. They all finished and slung their bags onto their backs and walked out of the gate before following Naruto into the trees. Naruto looked back at the village before he turned back to face front and left it behind him. _

_The ANBU made camp after traveling 33 miles. Naruto pulled out a small flask of sake, a bag of rice and his ever present orange book. He quickly devoured his meal and sake before he laid against the tree reading his book. _

_Anko was filling up her water skin at the small creek next to their camp. She screwed on the cap and walked back to camp and nearly choked on the water she drank when she saw Naruto reading Icha Icha. She dropped her water skin and pulled a kunai and walked menacingly towards Naruto. She then threw her kunai and to her amazement, he caught it in midair through the ring on the end then looked up. _

"_Snake-chan if you wanted my attention all you had to do is ask." She decided she would have her revenge. She walked over moving her hips and then stop. She bent over exposing her clevage and slowly pushed his book down before sitting in his lap wrapping her legs around his chest. _

"_Oh Fox-kun I am so glad we are finally doing this." She smirk in victory as she felt something stiff on her butt. She moved in closer and whispered in his ear. _

"_Fox-kun, do you want me to chop it off and wear it as a pendent on my necklace? Then stop reading that shit around me." To emphasize her point she took the book and ripped it down the binding thwen used a fire jutsu to burn it. She got off of him and savored her victory until she saw a flicker of movement of out her peripheral vision. She turned to see Naruto with a new copy of the book and she screamed and charged. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and she collided with the tree. The otheres started to snicker and she sat up grabbed her water skin and stomped into her tent. _

_Anko laid down on her mat just as someone tapped the door to her tent. "Snake-chan may I enter?"_

"_Why not Fox." Naruto then entered the tent carrying a book. He handed it to Anko and removed his mask. She followed suite and they sat in her tent maskless. "I want check on you and make sure your alright. You hit that tree pretty hard." She was about to dismiss it when he removed her headband and saw a gash on her head. He quickly charged a medical jutsu and healed the cut on her head. HE then replaced her headband and quickly scanned for anymore injuries. When he found none he quickly replaced his mask and stood up and bowed. _

"_Snake-chan, pleaser take this gift as part of my apologies to you." He then pulled out a small snake. "I found this one in a tree with me when I disappeared. I feel you could take better care of him than I." She looked at the snake then froze. _

"_Fox-kun this is Kabuto's snake!" As if on cue there was an explosion in the distance and Naruto ran out of the tent to find Kabuto standing on the tree in the middle of their camp. Naruto drew his sword and felt the familiar warmth of Kyuubi's chakra flood his body. Naruto raised his sword blocking Kabuto's chakra scalpel. Naruto then thrust forward bashing Kabuto's face with the pommel of his sword breaking the Oto ninja's nose. Blood poured down his face as he was put on the defensive from Naruto's sword slashed and taijutsu. Naruto then landed a blow on Kabuto's stomach and followed up with a diagonal uppercut with his sword. A kunai seemingly appeared from thin air and blocked his strike as Kabuto tried to stab Naruto in the neck with his Chakra Scalpel. Naruto caught his wrist and pulled the enemy in close before delivering a head butt followed by a knee to the stomach. Kabuto was forced over from the blow and Naruto kicked him in the face. Naruto pressed his advantage and slashed at Kabuto but the ninja dove over the blade before slashing Naruto's knee with a kunai. Kabuto stood up and went to turn for a killing blow when Naruto disappeared. Suddenly two arm grabbed his ankles and Naruto burst from the ground with a Rasengan in his hand. He smashed it into Kabuto's chest. The Oto ninja smirked as if it was part of the plan to die. Then his eyes glassed over as blood and bone fragments burst from the back of his body. The other team members looked over as Naruto pulled his hand from Kabuto's chest and wiped the blood and gore off on the dead ninja's body. He turned to them and smiled. "Who has an empty scroll, we just got a bonus paycheck." _


	16. Chapter 16

After they sealed Kabuto they packed up camp and traveled another 13 miles before they went deep into the forest. To cut down on attention to camp they each pulled out a camo blanket and put it over their sleeping rolls. Naruto climbed up the tree and sat on the branch. He pulled out his orange book then decided not to read and switched his gaze to Anko. 'She is just like me but I never thought of her in a romantic way so why am I now? I am happy with Ino aren't I?' He pushed those thoughts out of his head and pulled out a wind affinity blade. It was all black but duller than the others so Naruto began to sharpen it softly. Due to the fact he couldn't use chakra to sharpen it, it took Naruto most of his shift sharpening it. HE just finished when Anko tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Gaki, your shift is over go get some sleep."

"I can't sleep, my mind wanders over my recent kills so I have to stay up for now." She nodded.

"I know what you mean gaki. Whoever said it gets easier to kill was a liar. As soon as its easy to kill you lost your humanity. Everyone even me the Snake Whore of Kohona has a hard time killing. I can do it then I mourn them and I still see every face I have killed." She sat against the tree next to Naruto. He pulled out a flask with coffee and offered it to her.

"Don't worry its coffee." She nodded then took a swig of the caffeinated beverage. She handed it back to him and he took a swig before replacing the flask back in his bag. After another hour Sasuke came to relieve Anko. When he arrived however he found Anko with her head on Naruto's shoulder asleep and Naruto wide awake. He turned as Sasuke approached and stood up and picked Anko up bridal style. "I haven't seen anything Raven but I have a feeling someone is out there." Sasuke nodded then activated his sharingan and scanned the area for potential attacks. He saw nothing coming and sat down in the same spot the other two guards sat at. HE heard the shuffle of fabric as Naruto deposited Anko in her sleeping bag then climbed into his own at the other side of the group. Sasuke smiled to himself. 'Maybe he will stop dating Ino and I will not have to deal with the two blondes yelling at each other at Sunday night dinner anymore! If only I could be so lucky."

Naruto woke up and realized it was still night. He pulled a kunai out if his leg holster and held it reverse grip in his sleeping bag. He listened for potential aggressors and heard a whisper. He kept his eyes close and his breath even as to leave the infiltrators unaware of him. He heard another whisper in a different voice and made a cross with his hands before he jumped up. He called out his jutsu and 5 Narutos appeared to his sides and they rushed the defenders.

Anko sat in her sleeping bag sleeping. She heard someone call a jutsu and shot up. She immediately became of something not fitting and quickly realized she was in a genjutsu. She quickly dispelled it only to find it was layered. The first layer to keep the leaf ninja asleep. The second to mask the enemies. She quickly broke the second one only to see that 6 Narutos were fighting 12 ninja. She cursed and charged up a massive chakra spike. She dispelled it and snapped everyone out of their genjutsu. She watched as Naruto paused for a split second noting the enemy force size and used the familiar cross to bring another 6 clones into existence. HE charged a rasengan and ran at the group. HE thrust his chakra ball and went through one enemy before the group's leader caught his wrist and disappeared from Anko's sight. She quickly searched for a chakra signature but the ninja was gone and so was Naruto. The other group moved to grab their fallen college but Anko grabbed the body as Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and Sai charged the enemy. They enemy ninja quickly dispersed and disappeared. Sasuke and the group all screamed out in anger and frustration at losing their comrade and leader. And also out of fear for an angry Jiraiya, Tsunade were scary. But add in an angry Third Hokage, they feared for their life. They sealed the enemy ninja in a scroll and split up. Anko, Lee and Sai went to the village while Sasuke Kiba and Akamaru tried to track the smell of the fallen enemy's cloak. They caught a slight scent and took off after it.

Tsunade sat with her former teammate and sensei at a table in a resturante. They were actually surprised that Jiraiya had changed from his normal vest and fishnet into a dress shirt slacks and boots. He was carrying on a no perverted conversation and Tsunade surprised herself by not having the urge to punch him. And of course like any situation that starts calm something happens to change it.

"LORD HOKAGE! LORD HOKAGE!" Hiruzen Sarutobi turned to see Anko flanked by Lee and Sai . He noticed the lack of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. When the trio approached The Third felt that he wasn't going to like this news at all. The trio halted and bowed. From their bowed heads the three all greeted the hokage. Then Sai and Lee fell silent and Anko spoke up.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto was captured by a mysterious ninja. We managed to kill one of the group and have the body here. Kiba, and Sasuke are on the trail. The three of us are here to drop of the body then go find Naruto."

"Very well. Let us see the body." Anko nodded and pulled out the scroll that contained the body and opened it. There was smoke and when it cleared Jiraiya gasped. Sarutobi turned to his student and raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya nodded and began to speak.

"HE is a Flasher, a secret organization to hunt down the Golden Flash. That is all I know except for Sasori of the Red Sand is one as well as Itachi Uchiha. Also Kisame of the seven is one. It is rumored that Orochimaru was one as well. However only Orochimaru and Sasori are still alive."

Naruto woke up to find he couldn't move his arms or legs. HE looked down and found they were tied together with chakra resistant rope. He tried to channel some chakra into his skin to make it burn the rope, but he couldn't. He quickly figured out that he body had a chakra seal on it. He sighed and laid back down. He then ripped a piece of his shirt off and dropped it. 'Hopefully Akamaru and Kiba are tracking me.' Then he closed his eyes and waited.

Later that night he felt his captor set him down on a tree. Naruto smirked and pretended to be asleep. When his captor came over he saw that he wore a plain black cloak as did the others of the group except one. He wore a cloak with the red three pronged kunais sticking out of a blonde haired man. Naruto then began his escape. When one came over with food Naruto said he had to go to the bathroom. The captor agreed and took Naruto out into the woods. Naruto stopped and looked at the man.

"Hey unless your gonna wipe my ass for me unlock these god damn handcuffs. I can't go anywhere and I don't have a weapons or chakra so just do it." The dumb guard agreed and unlocked Naruto's handcuffs and shortly after his neck was snapped by Naruto.

"To easy." HE grabbed his stuff and cursed at the lack of his sword. Naruto then looked at the chakra seal on his body through a small mirror. It was a cloud seal that could only be removed with a key or else massive damage to the chakra system occurred. Naruto cursed his luck and pulled out two kunai. He climbed a tree and launched them silently killed two guards in their sleeping bag. Leaving the head macho and his right hand. Naruto searched for the two and saw them at the far end of camp. Naruto pulled out ninja wire and ran through the trees until he stood over the two. He pulled out 7 kunai with poison and attached them to the loop at the end of the wire then threw it and impaled the second guard leaving the enemy leader. Naruto jumped down from the tree and rolled with the impact before standing up tall. The leader chuckled then tossed a seal key in the middle.

"Unseal yourself and then I will kill you."

"You an try but my dad has nothing on me." NAruto placed the scroll over his seal and felt the mark burn off then the kyuubi's chakra forced its way into his system aiding his own chakra cirulate. Naruto smirked and pulled his fox sage sword out of the tattoo on his arm and charged.

Kiba and Sasuke saw a piece of black coth. Akamru sniffed then barked.

"Sasuke its Naruto's."

"Lets go save the dobe then." The two ninja and the dog jumped and kept on their course.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto slashed downwards at his opponent. The enemy meerly stepped the the side. When the sword rushed past his head's previous location he drew a kunai and stabbed it into Naruto's arm causing him to release the sword. Naruto screamed in pain before he jumped back. He looked at his arm and saw that the wound was glowing a bright yellow color. Kyuubi's red chakra was being held from the wound by the yellow chakra and Naruto couldn't move his arm. 'Damn I have to watch his blades, they have chakra barriers on them.' Naruto dropped into his Fox stance and waited. The enemy ninja rushed him and kicked. Naruto jumped over the leg then smashed down on the knee. He was rewarded with a loud snap as the enemy's leg gave way beneath him. Much to his displeasure though, the enemy ninja laughed then disappeared. Naruto felt a kunai in his back and the pain rocketed through his body. He felt another in his leg and then another in his arm. He screamed in pain before falling to the ground. When the enemy ninja approached Naruto could sense the killer intent. IT made him think of the time that he saw Kyuubi dripping blood from his fangs after Naruto fought Madara. Naruto shuddered as he recalled that fight. It was much like this one except Naruto lost 2 friends luckily though Tsunade managed to save them. After Hinata and Lee went down Naruto grabbed the traitor and shunshined out of the village.

Naruto's thoughts were disrupted when the enemy ninja laughed and threw three kunai. Naruto pulled one of the kunai from his body only to find it wouldn't budge. He forced chakra into his hand and held it up as wind flew from his palm and stopped the kunai in air before forcing them back at their owner. Only when they reached their target, the enemy just plucked them from air. He caught them through the ring on the end with his fingers. Naruto screamed in frustration and despiration. He new one technique he could use that he created after the Madara fight. HE hoped it would be enough ut felt deep down that it wouldn't. He bite his thumb and smeared it down the scrolls. Suddenly 5 boss summons appeared. Hanabi of the Fox, Gamabunta of the Toad, Manda of the Snake, and Girallon of the Monkey and Katsuyu of the Slugs. The 5 turned to their summoner and knew what had to be done. The 5 nodded to each other and all prepared their most powerful jutsu. Naruto stood up and charged a Rasenshuriken and waited. As it grew in size he dropped to his knee then to both, then he forced himself back up. As the 5 summons finished their jutsus and called out the names, Gamabunata threw Naruto up in the air. HE launched his Rasenshuriken at the enemy ninja, being held in place by Several minor snake summons. IT impacted as 3 monkeys threw 4 slugs which landed and began to suck the chakra from the enemy ninja. AS the enemy pulled off the slugs, a fox and a toad came over and pinned the man down and the fox ripped his throat out as a monkey pulled an arm, a toad pulled the other and a snake pulled a leg as the slugs pulled the other. Naruto stood up and drew a trench knife and cut the mans head off before holding it up. The Powers of Kohona had all agreed after the Leaf was threatened to honor the village hero. HE happened to be Naruto. And they all over came their differences and rallied to him and the foxes. Now they had defeated an enemy more powerful then Madara Uchiha. Their paradise was broken however when the body turned to mud and then dust.

On the other side of the world a man opened his eyes and looked at his colleagues. "He has united all the summons. We must kill him before he discovers I still live. Rally the villages we march onto the 5 Shinobi Villages tonight." As he said this one ninja stood up then ran out of the room into the generals office. "Rally the troops we march on the 5 Shinobi villages tonight."

"How long of a journey is it?"

"2 Months with an army of our size."

Naruto looked at the 5 summons. "I feel that trouble is coming. There was something oddly fimiliar about that fighting style but I can't place it."

Hanabi spoke up at this. "It almost looks like the bastards fighting style."

"Do you think he has followers still around?"

Gamabunta stood up. "It wouldn't surprise me the Uchiha's where a respected clan as was Madara as the Harbinger of the clan. He might have followers in the land the Uchiha's originally came from across the sea." Naruto nodded and dismissed all the summons before laying down. Hanabi came over and shrunk to the size of a large dog about to Naruto's waist and laid down next to him. He hugged her as she began to hum a song under her breath. Then Katsuyu reappeared and bowed.

"Naruto I have to treat your wounds."

Naruto nodded then passed out from exhaustion as Katsuyu treated his wounds.

Kiba and Sasuke smelled death. IT was in the air and as they approached the clearing they heard snoring. They where immediately on guard and approached quietly. They where still however intercepted by two large red mounds that tackled them to the ground as Akamaru growled. Then he reckonized the smell and took off into the clearing before tackling a fox and licking her face. The fox nuzzled into his fur before pushing him off and running into the woods with him. Then a fimilair voice called the two massive foxes back from Kiba and Sasuke. They bowed to Hanabi as she walked over and boobed both of them with her tail.

"What did I tell you about bowing. I am not the Monarch of the Foxes, Kyuubi is, since he is currently in disposed I am meerly serving him as a steward." They both nodded and hugged the white fox.

"So Naruto won?"

"Yes but I can't discuss it since it is of a dire situation. They other clans of summons have already went to the Hokage and Tsunade, Jirayia, Anko and I sent a Fox to Iruka. Also what is going on between Naruto and Ino?"

"I don't know but she made us quit our jobs and become instructors. We had to fight tooth and nail just to take the most dangerous assignments that we are the only ones suitable to take."

"Well Naruto keeps saying Anko-chan in his sleep so watch for me." She then returned to sleeping next to Naruto as the two ninja made their camp and laid down for the night.

As Kiba and Sasuke sat in their sleeping bags Sasuke broke the silence.

"Kiba, do you think Naruto is going to break up with Ino for Anko?"

"I am not sure Sasuke, if Sakura made you leave your favorite job for something safer while Ino would let you keep doing your job who would you pick?"

"It depends. I was on a team with Sakura for years. But I never fought along side Ino until the invasion of Mist after Naruto returned with Jiraiya."

"Well Anko has been like Naruto's older sister since the chunin exams when he found her in the woods after he was separated from you and Sakura. While we were all in the hospital Anko, Iruka and the Third all sat in his room. Sure Iruka and Hokage-sama made rounds to visit us but Anko never left that room until he was cleared. Ino still wasn't acknowledging Naruto at this point only Shika, Chouji, you and I were talking to him. Sakura was still a fan girl. So who if you where in his position would you pick?"

Sasuke answered quickly without even contemplating the answer. "Anko."

"Exactly, so do I think he will end it with Ino, I am not sure but I think he should. She only wants him for his status and power. You know how she only started to see him after the whole Pain attack."

"OH yeah when she dated Sai then broke up with him."

"Yeah well night."

"Night."

On the other side of the small fox guarded camp Naruto was asleep. He was muttering under his breath and Hanabi was beginning to become flustered with it. She lifted her head just as the blond Anbu behind the fox mask shot up.

"ANKO!" He jumped forward and drew two kunai and scanned the room. HE saw Hanabi and her questioning look and sat back down. He leaned back against her and began to explain.

"Hanabi-chan, ever since I fought Pain and had to track Orochimaru to find Anko after he attempted to kidnap her, I have nightmares of what would have happened if I was to late. I keep seeing Anko being forced into his service again under that cursed seal because of my incompetence as a ninja. It never stops and I don't understand why."

"Simple kit, It is love. Anko-chan has always been their for you ever since your chunin exam. She was their when you were almost killed by the Sound Four after their second attempt to kidnap Sasuke, She was their at your side the entire Mist war. Ino was never their until you beat Pain. Anko is the logical chocie everyone saw how she looks at you except you. Then you picked Ino who only loves your deeds not you."

"Your right Hanabi-chan. I need to end things with Ino and try to win Anko." Naruto then stood up and walked towards Kiba's and Sasuke's tent. He knocked on the tent fabric and waited. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE I NEED TO SET A FEW THIGNS STRAIGHT!" All the foxes chuckled at their summoner's antics before returning to patrolling. Finallt Sasuke and Kiba stepped out of the tent dressed and armed. Then quickly took down the tent and packed it before all the foxes dispersed and Akamaru returned to the group. Then they jumped into the trees and started the trip home with Naruto pushing them far.

It took a day of almost nonstop traveling until they where close enough that Naruto could use his father's jutsu to teleport them home. He dropped them into The Hokage's office and then gave his report.

"Ji-chan, I killed the leader of the enemy group that attacked me, I sealed his body in the scroll. Also I have a 2 other bodies for rewards. He handed the three as The Third looked at the names. HE gave Naruto the money for the bodies. Naruto then bowed and left to find the rest of the team and get to mountain to help Kumo eliminate the threat. HE found Anko, Sai and Lee all in the bar as well as Ino. HE swallowed and went over to Ino.

"Ino could we talk in private?"

"Naruto no I want to break up." Anko's ears perked up as Ino said this. "After the Pain attack I thought I liked you but I didn't I only say you as a village hero. I wanted to be popular so I used you to get it. I am sorry." Ino then stood up and exited the bar. Naruto frowned before turning to Anko.

"Anko, you have always been their for me and I actually was going to break up with Ino to try to be with you. I promise that you arent a rebound. I realized that I have loved you for a while and that you are the perfect match for me. You wont try to change me at all."

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this but I am still dating B."

He nodded and forced a smile. HE couldn't think of anything to say so he bought everyone a round and decided to challenge the Kyuubi. 'Hey Kyuubi, let me get drunk tonight okay?'

"**Sure thing kit just I am not letting you have any sex."**

'Okay I can live with that.' He then ordered a bottle of Sake and said his goodbyes and left. He opened the bottle and took a long drink. He winced at the burn in his throat before taking another drink. He sat down and took another long drink. After that his memory blacked out.

Naruto woke up in a bed. He turned over and saw a picture he recognized. It was a picture of Him, Killer B, Gaara, Fu, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, and Utakata. He felt a tightness in his chest remembering his friends. After Naruto freed the demons from the Ataksuki the demons brought the barley living jinchuurikis back to life. He remembered after he collapsed during the fight that Anko was the one who ran into the battlefield and carry him all the way back to Tsunade. HE then turned his head to look at the ceiling. HE heard a clatter in the kitchen and a curse. He sat up and walked into his kitchen. HE drew a kunai and entered the space. When he was a head of purple hair he was shocked.

"**Anko-chan? What are you doing?"**

**She looked up and smiled. "I thought I'd make my favorite gaki breakfeast after all we need to talk." **


	18. Chapter 18

**All I would like to remind you of my two communities, The Path of NaruIno I staff with Mr. Apathy and my own community The Snake and the Fox. I am currently low on stories for The Snake and the Fox so any and all suggestions will be appreciated. **

Ino stood up and walked out of the bar. She walked home to her apartment and unlocked the door. When she entered she saw the same figure from before. His head and neck stretched out of the shadow and into the light exposing piercing yellow eyes with black slits and shoulder length purple hair.

"Ino-hime, how nicce if you to join me." What no one noticed at the bar was how she wore a scarf in the summer and how her eyes were slitted slightly.

She nodded and grabbed her neck as it throbbed. Orochimaru smiled before he licked up her check and then slapped her cursed seal. "Ino you will respond when I am talking to you." Her eyes glazed over and she bowed.

"I apologize Lord Orochimaru."

"Good now rise I cant have my next body get damaged now can I?" She shook her head no and he smiled again. "Soon Ino-hime we will leave this village and you will train and then I will take over your body. What an honor I am offering you."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"And then I will kill Minato's bastard boy and then my former teamates and sensei and I will burn this village to the ground. Soon Ino-hime, my old friend will come with an army to join Oto and Mountain in destroying the Shinobi world. I will be back soon Ino then we will leave." With that said the snakelike man disappeared.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Anko and Naruto sat at the table in his parents house. "Listen gaki, I really don't know how to say this but I want you to but I can't do that to B. Sure we only meet last month but I feel like I do with him when I am with you. I can be myself around him just like I can with you. Sure he and you are the same but your different to. I know that you've sacrificed things for me. I still remember the time you almost died fighting Orochimaru to save me. And I will never forget. Naruto-kun I am just scared. I almost lost you and I already have losr everything."

"Anko-chan, you said it to me right after my chunin exams when I woke up wearing my chunin vest. You said that the most important thing in life isn't life itself but what you do with your life. When Pain attacked the village I knew I had to stop him. I was prepared to give into to the Kyuubi and die to protect the Leaf. Everyday I mentally prepare myself to give it all to protect those I love. Anko-chan I made you a promise in the woods do you remember?"

"You vowed to kill the snake bastard."

"And I will accomplish it even if I have to die to rid the world of an evil. I will protect my precious people from evil no matter what." Anko nodded and looked down at her food.

She raised her head to say something when a knock on the door was heard. Naruto got up from the table and answered it. A chunnin stood at the door with a mission scroll. Naruto sighed and opened it.

_Fox,_

_Your team and Snake are needed at mountain now. The troops have encountered a large enemy force of jounin and requested ANBU support. Your team will be first in. You leave in an hour._

Naruto burned the scroll then ran to get changed. HE came out dressed in his normal Anbu gear and strapped on his mask as Anko did the same. They nodded and jumped out the window to the rooftops sprinting to the gate. When they landed they meet the rest of the team as well as a three man team of Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Naruto nodded to his team and they ran out the gate and jumped into the trees and sprinted with chakra laced through their bodies.

It took the team 2.5 days to reach Mountain. They rested for the rest of the day then went in an assassination attempt. They were suppose to assassinate the Mountain 7. They where the 7 anbu incharge of the defence of the village.

Naruto lead his team while Sasuke lead his. Naruto had Anko, and Kiba. Sasuke had Sai, and Lee. Naruto turned a corner and launched a kunai at a chunin guarding the corridor. The blade stabbed into the man's skull and he crumpled. Naruto checked the area and gave the all clear before he and the team moved on. They searched the complex room by room and found nothing. After that they got to the last room. They meet Sasuke and his team at the door. Naruto placed his ear on the door and held his breath. He heard an argument on the other side. Then he heard the sound of a knife slamming into a map. Then more arguing. Naruto backed away from the door and drew his sword. HE lifted his left hand with three fingers raised. He counted back from three. _Three, Two, One. __As the last finger dropped Sasuke kicked in the door and Kiba used his family jutsu and slammed into one person then another before he was met with a mud wall. Sasuke jumped off Kiba's back and sailed over the wall with a chidori rasied and slammed into one man's chest. HE couldn't pull out his arm though as it was incased in hardened mud. Naruto ran over and axe kicked the mud statue releasing Sasuke's arm. As Naruto delivered his kick a sword narrowly missed his head clipped the hair of his bangs. Naruto sent a flat kick into his opponents knee as Sasuke usede another chidori this time splattering blood onto the back wall._

_On the other side of the room Lee was fighting two opponents in Taijutsu and shattered one opponents. Anko dove into his other opponent and repeatedly stabbed him with a kunai. Sai slashed one opponent across the neck with his Anbu sword before he received a sword slash across his chest. HE went down hard and Naruto quickly finished his opponent. The finaly target was the strongest. He knew that Sai would be a weakness and he picked up the injuried man. He held him in front of his body and held a kunai to Sai's neck. He however wasn't expecting a sword thrust into his heart from the body in front of him._

_Sai held his chest as he withdrew his sword. Blood dripped from the blade and puddled on the floor in front of him. He collapsed to a knee and started to cough up blood. He collapsed forward and his breath became shallow and shaky. Naruto tried to use his medical jutsu. It was to late however and Sai looked into Naruto's eyes and smile._

"_Fox-san it had been my honor to serve with you through these campaigns. I ask you that you bury me with the others who fell in wars." His breath then stopped and Sai's eyes shut. Naruto felt tears in his eyes and he screamed._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" He stood up and everyone felt Kyuubi's chakra spike and they grabbed Sai's body and exited the city. When they arrived at camp they informed the camp commander to withdrawl all troops and await thair conformation to reenter the city. He nodded and waited._

_Suddenly a 9 tails appeared in the sky as fire and smoke appeared. The ground shook and the village began to burn. Hundreds of civilians and Shinobi alike exited the village and surrendered. Hundreds more Ninja however would end their lives that night trying to fight a demon._

_Naruto sprinted through the ninja. HE stopped and turned as the 10 collapsed behind him. He then saw about 20 moving towards him and he used his chakra gun volley to incinerate them. He summoned Hanabi and Gamabunta and they began to destory the village hidden in the mountains. After the village was utterly destroyed Naruto collapsed into the ash and cried. He cried for hours until he finally fell into an uneasy sleep._

_Anko watched as the last tail disappeared before she ran into the village. She followed the path of destruction and corpses until she found Naruto asleep with his broken mask next to him. Tear streaks cut through the grim on his face and he l__ooked uneasy in his sleep. Anko sat down next to him and his eyes opened. His gaze focused on the smoke above him and he felt more tears fall as he asked._

"_Why? Why did it have to be Sai. He never did anything in his life to deserve to die. It should have been me not Sai. I was his officer, he trusted me and I failed him. I am unfit to command a unit. I am unfit to be a ninja if I can't even protect one of my precious people."_

"_Naruto, death is a part of life. Sai always wanted peace and now he can have it. He will be in eternal peace and will never have to take another life." Naruto said nothing and just cried softly. If it weren't for the grim mixing with the tears Anko would have never known. He just sat there in silence and he cried. Anko laid down next to him and pulled him close. HE didn't resist but he didn't adjust. He just sat their staring at the smoke. His gaze unwavering. _

_Sasuke and and the team now went to look for Naruto. They saw Anko flag them down and they walked over to find Naruto the worst thay have ever seen him. HE laid down just watching the smoke and crying. His eyes were red and puffy and tear streaks marked the path of his tears through the soot and ash on his face. Sasuke kneeled down next to him and tried to talk to him. He got nothing in reply. When Sasuke pulled out a cup of ramen he got nothing Naruto's nose didn't even twitch. Finally after the team tried for hours Naruto sat up, stood up and walked back to camp. When he got in camp he went to the tent with Sai and sat down. _

"_Sai I am so sorry. It is my fault your dead. I was your officer and you trusted me. I let you down. I am unfit for command. Naruto bowed to his dead comrade and left. _


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked around the area and confirmed his nightmare. It was true Sai really was dead and more tears came to his eyes. They fell on to the arms. The arms only tightened around him.

Anko felt the tears fall on her arms and she pulled him in tighter. He looked at her. "There was no mysterious man or weird medical jutsus. Sai is still dead isn't he?"

She nodded. She didn't know him as well as Naruto but he was still a fellow ninja of Kohona and she felt depressed with his untimely end. Naruto untangled himself from her arms and stood up. He turned and offered her his hand. He picked up his broken mask and walked to the camp holding Anko's hand. When they arrived at the camp the camp commander greeted them.

"Uzumaki-san I apologize for your loss. I have informed your hokage and I release you from the mission contract." Naruto bowed to the commander.

"Thank you. And I will." Naruto then went to his tent and packed his belongings and met the team at the camp center. They picked up Sai's body and placed it in a coffin. They didn't feel right putting him in the sealing scroll. Everyone grabbed part of the coffin and took off running down the road towards leaf.

Sarutobi sat in his office when he received a letter. HE opened it and read.

_Hokage-sama,_

_Upon arrival we sent ANBU operatives loaned to us on a hunt and kill for the Mountain 7. The mission was completed but at a price. One ANBU member has fallen. Another ANBU single handedly destroyed the entire village of Mountain. This front is closed. Our troops have taken the city and we are sending the remainder of the arm y to the other fronts. My condolences to you for your loss. I have dismissed the ANBU and they should arrive around the time of this letter._

-_Camp Commander_

_Sarutobi set the letter down and took a puff from his pipe. He hated having to do ceremonies especially funerals. He notified the Shinobi council and he summoned a chunin to summon Sai's sister and his current girlfriend. After a few minutes Sai's only family walked in the door. They sat down and Sarutobi took another drag of the pipe. Then he began speaking._

"_It is with great saddness I pass on the information on Sai. He was killed in the line of duty during a mission. His team is currently enroute back to the village with his body. He will be given an honorable funeral and full honors. He will be added to the rock of the fallen and you will both be provided for by the village." Both women began to cry and Sarutobi looked down at his desk. After a few minutes, Sai's sister looked up._

"_Ho-how d-d-did Sai die?"_

"_I do not know you will need to ask his team. But without a doubt he died as a hero to protect his team. Sai was a good Shinobi, he always put the team first and the village before the team. He had a bad beginning being from Danzou's ROOT but his team breathed life into him." Sarutobi rose and bowed to the two women. The two women rose and bowed back and left the office. When the door closed Sarutobi turned around just as an ANBU in a raven mask entered through the window. _

"_Hokage-sama, we have everything set for the ceremony." Sarutobi nodded and summonded exited to the balcony in his robes. He removed his cape to show his Shinobi gear. He looked at the gathered Shinobi and civilians and began his speech. _

_Naruto sat in a bar drinking as much as he could get. The Hokage made the ceremony short but it was what Sai would have wanted. Naruto carried the casket with Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Ino. Naruto marked Sai into the stone of the fallen and held back tears. After he went to the debrief, said his report, and left without being dismissed and went to the farthest bar from his district he could get to throw people off. He wanted to drink alone. _

_The door opened behind him but Naruto paid no attention. Two people sat next to him one on either side. They weren't Shinobi just civilians and he left them alone. But then they said the worst thing. One went to the other,_

"_Hey how about that ceremony for the dumb Shinobi tod…" His sentence cut off as Naruto's fist slammed into his mouth. His friend stood up and threw a punch at Naruto who easily dodged it and delivered his own which broke the man's jaw. The first got up and it was revealed to be a out of uniform chunin when he charged a jutsu. Naruto caught the man's hand and snapped his index and middle finger preventing him from doing any jutsu. _

_Sasuke and Kiba were doing rounds in the financial district when they heard a commotion coming from one of the bars. They entered to find a blond haired man assaulting two chunins. One was on the ground disabled and the other had one hand woth two broken fingers. 4 Chunins charged the man from the crowd in the bar. The Blond laughed then dropped into his stance. _

_Naruto looked at his four opponents oblivious to the two Anbu standing behind him. HE dodged a punch from one chunin and caught the arm. He flung the ninja in to his other three friends and rapidly started hand seals. _

_Sasuke leapt into action as the man started hand seals and Kiba supported him. They secured the man's hands in front of his chest when he laughed. Sasuke looked at the masked face of the man and realized it was Naruto. He was obviously drunker than a skunk so he and Kiba brought him home. They ran into Anko about 5 minutes from Naruto's house. She said she was looking for Naruto when Sasuke offered the drunk blond to her. _

"_We found him in a bar in the financial district, roughing up some chunins." Naruto's eyes shot open. His pupils were dilated but his voice was firm._

"_Thay called hem stewpid I had to figh' shemm. I couldn't let shem talk about hem shat way. HE isn't stewpid I waz stewpid. I failed hem." Naruto fell back into a drunken stupor. Anko took Naruto from the two Anbu and walked him home. She laid him down in bed and went to the guest room. When she got to the door he stopped her._

"_Wait Anko-chan, Tell B I shaid hi." HE fell asleep and she walked into the guest room. Anko woke up to the sound of a window opening. She walked into Naruto's room to find it empty. She ran to the window to just catch a glimpse of the jounin vested ninja before he disappeared from view. She grabbed her shoes before taking off after him. _

_Naruto woke up in his room again. He looked at the picture of the team and felt his chest constrict. He got up pulled his headband on and zipped his jounin vest. He pulled out combat boots and went out his window. He needed to talk to Sai. He went to Team 7's old trainig ground where Kakashi used to take them and he sat at the stone. He pulled his legs in and put his arms on it and put his forehead on his arms. _

"_Sai, you were the best of us. You never gave into the hate or anger. You never killed from hate, no you always killed to protect those you loved. Even when Mist almost killed you. You never swore, drank or did anything. You where so honorable while I cussed, and killed to the point I just didn't care anymore. You didn't deserve to die. But you were never afraid. I envy you Sai. You are in a world of peace where there is no hate or war. Just love and happiness. You will be happy that the village is providing for your sister and Girlfriend. I am sorry Sai, sorry that you will never be a father, never a husband, or an uncle. I robbed you of so much but you still managed to smile even with death knocking on your door. How, How could you just forgive me so easily for my failure?" Naruto didn't expect an answer but he still recived one. Two in fact._

"_Because it wasn't your fault Naruto." Naruto turned and saw Anko and Killer B standing behind him. Killer B walked forward and pulled Naruto into a bear hug. _

"_Hey Foxman. IT is tough to lose a comrade. Even more when you're their friend. You want to blame yourself for something you can't change. Sai knew the risks and he still did what he did. Even if he knew he would die, he still would have went in with you all. HE sacrificed himself for the team. He saw he was the weakest link being wounded and took it out of the equation." _

"_Thanks B."_

"_No problem Foxman, but I have to leave Kohona." _

"_Why?" Killer B pulled Naruto to the side and whispered. _

"_I don't think I can be with her. I know how she feels about you and how your feel about her and I don't want to get in the way of you to and get hurt later. Don't worry though I don't blame either of you. Who am I to try to stop fate?" B hugged Naruto again then bumped fists and disappeared from the area. _

_Anko came over and hugged Naruto close. HE smiled slightly at the embrace before returning it. _

"_Anko-chan, I will never loss you. I will never lose anyone again. Even if I have to give in to death. I love you and I will not lose you." He then leaned in and kissed her slightly. She was surprised and remained in shock through the short brush of his lips on her as she blushed profusely. He hugged her again then disappeared from her arms. Anko sat there for a few seconds just reliving the short but electric feeling of his lips on hers. She decided that she wanted him to kiss her again and she began to seek him out._


	20. Chapter 20

**I just want to give a few things about Anko in this story. First she isn't a slut that sleeps around she is just super sadistic. Her history is Kakashi just for sex for years then she met Killer B and find out what happens next. I will bring up some more of her history throughout the stories. Also I still need stories for my Snake and Fox community and I would like to acknowledge my staff for the community, ShadowBroker13 and also to my fellow NaruIno writer Mr. Apathy. Make sure to read their stories as well guys! **

**I don't own Naruto that's why he wore orange**

Naruto was currently at a dango restaurant looking for a drink. He felt he needed it now more than ever. He no doubt had a very angry Anko hunting him and he decided to die with a drink in his hand. He paid for a large Sake bottle then exited the restaurant just as he heard her.

"OH NARUTO-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto jumped to the roof without hesitation and then ran. He needed to get to his apartment and hide. He heard her call again and he picked up the pace. He reached the momument and took a wuick break. His break however was ended quickly when he saw her gaining on him. He took a sip of the bottle then began to run again. He reached his apartment and went to open the door. Before his hand reached the knob a kunai appeared and slightly cut his finger as it wizzed past before slamming into the door. Naruto jerked his hand back and turned. He dropped into his stance and waited. After a few seconds Anko dropped down in front of him. She smirked evilly and slowly approached.

"Anko-chan I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Anko smirked and winked.

"YOu will have to Naruto-kun. I am gonna get real naughty." As she said this Naruto realized two things. One his hand was not the only thing bleeding as his nose joined the party, and two Anko was either playing with him before death or something else entirely. He realized it was something else completely when she tackled him and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her back pulling her closer to him as she started to brush her hips on him. After a few minutes the fun was over as Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee showed up.

Sasuke cleared his throat catching the couple's attetnion. "Well Naruto two things. One Anko is on our team as the 5th. Two The Third is stepping down and letting Tsunade take over." Naruto nodded. HE figured the team would get a new 5th. And He figured that Sarutobi was close to retiring. The only surprise was that Tsunade accepted the title. "Oh yeah we also have a class to train for the next 3 months so we are on high risk missions only from now on." NAruto cursed as Anko laughed. He turned to her and smirked.

"Anko I am in charge and you are also the 5th member of the team so you are also an instructor with us." He smile disappeared as she cursed. Naruto laughed at her distress.

Across the world a massive force of Shinobi boarded boats and ships to prepare for the massive invasion. One stood above watching with his sharigan scanning his army. 'Ha each is as strong as a jounin, there is no way we will be defeated.' The last of the Shinobi boarded their nautical vessels and they began their long journey to the 5 villages.

Naruto stood and looked at the 10 canidates. He decided to be a major asshole.

"All right fuckers. You are nothing, Leaf will not miss yopu at all. You are a liability to her dead or alive so we will make it so you are killers and a strength rather than weakness. If you have a problem with that get the tit out of your mouth and deal with it pussies. I am Uzumaki Naruto and you will address me as such. I don't care who you are or who your parents are. You are no longer an individual but a a team. If one member fucks up the entire team fucked up. Now go and run around Kohona until even Gai gets tired watching you." The 10 replied loudly, "Yes Sensei!" And they took off running eager to please the village hero.

Sasuke dropped in front of the team and smiled under his mask. He pulled out a kunai and told everyone to extend their hands. Everyone did and he launched a kunai at them. 3 caught it. 4 dodged and 3 took the hit. One canidate launched a kunai that he was hit with and knocked the last kunai off course. Sasuke smiled then asked the man his name.

"This recruit is called Kohonmaru Sensei!" Sasuke nodded then told them to return the kunai to him and continue on their run. Anko saw her chance and launched two shadow snakes to latch onto a canidate. She smiled though as they quickly replaced their self with a log. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder as a knife appeared on her throat.

"Sensei, you shouldn't use shadow snakes when your hiding. They give away your position."

"Recruit what is your name?"

"This recruit is called Moegi Sensei!"

Anko nodded and then told her to continue on the run. Kiba smiled as they ran into his booby trap. All except one. Kiba jumped down and questioned the boy.

"What is your name recruit?"

"This recruit is called Udon Sensei!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and he nodded. All the instructors dropped down and turned to the crowd. They were released from the jutsu and stood in a straight line. Naruto looked at his instructors. Anko stepped forward first. "Moegi step forward." Moegi stepped forward and bowed to her senseis. Anko smiled and infored her she has been selected as her apprentice. Sasuke was next, "Konohamru!" They man stepped forward and bowed to his senseis. Sasuke patted the boys shoulder and told him that he was now apprenticed. Kiba stepped forward last and called Udon out. "Udon you are apprenticed and stop bowing." NAruto turned to the crowd then to Lee.

"As for the rest of you maggosts you get to train with me and Lee here. Dismissed for chow. You have 45 minutes if you aren't back here at that time I will find you and you will spend a night in the snake pit. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sensei!" The three instructors with apprentices left Naruto and Lee and they went to get some ramen and sake.

45 minutes later Naruto stood with Lee and 7 canidates. Naruto smiling. "Well you all can tell time whipidy fucking do da we have a class of geniuses Lee!"

"Yes we do Naruto, I saw we make them real ninja!"

"Do what you have to Lee just no deaths, we only just finished burying the last class." Of course he was joking. But the canidates didn't know that. He had placed fake grave stones and overturned dirt along the path they ran to fake them out. This made them work harder because they thought they had to in order to survive. Naruto turned on his heel and walked away chuckling as Lee started the Taijutsu barrage that would last all night. Naruto smirked and laughed some more before reaching his tent and turning in for the night.


End file.
